


Re-Bonding In Mistral

by pyroanime2k16



Series: RWBY: Grimm Guardians [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam's an asshole as usual, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Mature for...sexy time, Nightmares, Not in a weird way thankfully, OZMA AND OZPIN ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Horror, Qrow and Kali ship them, Summer and Raven are super bisexual, it's very supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Now with a plan, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Weapon Spirits, and other allies must reconvene in order to prevent the other kingdoms from sharing Beacon's fate.However, the forces of Salem are as relentless as ever to stop our protagonists...and some of our heroes are having difficulty with dealing with them...Reunions will be made, abilities will be unlocked, and secrets will be revealed, including ones about Summer's heritage.A/N: Now then, this arc is split into two parts. First part is Vol 5, which will be chapters 1-9. Second part is Vol 6, which will be chapters 10-17. Also, some of the chapters WILL be semi-original (i.e.: Chapters 1, 4, 8, and 9).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Everyone, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY: Grimm Guardians [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Cover




	2. Part I Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! With the first chapter of Arc 4: Re-Bonding in Mistral a.k.a. The FUCKING ARC THAT I’VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE SINCE I STARTED THIS THING!!!!
> 
> Now then, this arc is split into two parts. First part is Vol 5, which will be chapters 1-9. Second part is Vol 6, which will be chapters 10-17.
> 
> Some of the chapters WILL be semi-original (i.e.: Chapters 1, 4, 8, and 9). With that out of the way, let’s start.
> 
> This first chapter is, obviously, Ruby, Qrow, Oscar, Evergreen, Summer, and team JNPR returning to Patch for some rest.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Surprise. Still own nothing.

**(4:48 PM)**

**(In Patch…)**

“Yes, Tai. We’re almost there.” Summer said into the scroll. “Trust me. We’re only a few minutes away.” The group looked at Ruby’s mother as said woman groaned. “Taiyang, for the last time. We’re almost home. Trust me, please.” The former STRQ leader said. “Thank you. See you then.” Summer then hung up, before letting out a sigh, “Was he really like this? Even back then?” Qrow nodded, “After you...legally died, yeah. That only got intensified with the Fall of Beacon.”

Ruby looked at her scroll, before smiling, “Yang’s made it to Mistral.” Summer and Qrow both sighed with relief, with the former saying, “Thank the maker.” “Has she encountered any of your friends yet?” The former bandit asked. The red cloaked teenager shook her head, “Not from what I know. She might encounter Weiss and her mom when searching for her own mom.” The former STRQ leader sighed, “I hope THAT goes well.”

Qrow nodded in agreement, knowing that Raven would probably be stubborn. He then looked at his former leader, “How are your eyes doing?” “Still good. Nothing else’s changed...yet.” She responded. Both of Summer’s eyes had Grimm-like red sclera with her initial silver eyes, though neither had shown any signs of pain. Summer even used her silver eyes and that remained unchanged. Right now, she was instructed by Anna Pine to observe them and their behavior for the time being.

After a few more minutes, the group arrived at the Xiao-Long-Rose Family Home, which Ruby proceeded to walk right in, shouting, “Dad? We’re home!” Upon hearing her voice for the first time in a while, Zwei immediately rushed out from who knew where and almost tackled the red cloaked teenager to the floor, yeeping and licking her cheek as he did so. “Missed you too, Zwei!” Ruby laughed, before the corgi leapt off and ran towards the rest of the group.

Summer picked him up, scratching her ear with a smile. “How’ve you been, hun?” She asked, receiving another yip. Chuckling, the former STRQ leader nodded and gave the corgi a brief nuzzle, “Good. Would you like to meet some new friends?” Zwei nodded, before the taller woman brought him over to Oscar and Evergreen. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora looked at Ruby and Qrow with understandably confused expressions.

“While it’s easy for him to understand us, Summer can understand and speak with Zwei due to her semblance.” The former bandit chuckled. Pyrrha tilted her head, “Does she remember that?” Ruby sighed with a disheartened expression, “She does not, along with most of her childhood still. And she’s understandably frustrated with it.” While Oscar was having a genuinely enjoyable time getting to know the corgi, Evergreen seemed...slightly intimated.

And while Summer noticed it, she didn’t question it, figuring the headmaster possibly had a phobia of canines...or allergy.

With that, she set Zwei down, who then rushed back to Ruby. The group was then greeted by a VERY exhausted Taiyang. “Gods, Tai.” Qrow sighed with a smirk. “Did you run a marathon when you heard we were home?” The blonde man said, “Just hug me, you ass.” as he was catching his breath. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around Taiyang with a chuckle, with said man sighing, “I missed you, dude.” Qrow nodded, “Same here. I hope everything was somewhat peaceful here.”

“Mostly, yeah.” Taiyang nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He lifted his youngest daughter off the floor in a hug, smiling, “How’s my baby girl doing?” “Healing well.” Ruby chuckled, hugging her father in return. The blonde man then set her down, before noticing a couple new faces. “I see I got two new friends to meet.” He said. Summer smiled, “And adopt. But only as a godfather, according to Anna.” She then introduced Oscar, explained that he was Anna Pine’s daughter.

Taiyang nodded, “Your friend who’s a doctor in Mistral, right?” His former leader nodded with a chuckle, “Same one.” Ruby and Jaune then introduced Pyrrha, who, along with the rest of team JNPR, was very amused by the blonde man. “Ah, is she your girlfriend, young man?” Taiyang asked Jaune, both teasingly and seriously. Jaune and Pyrrha blushed furiously, before the younger blonde stuttered, “We’re...still kinda trying to figure that out. Taking slow steps for now.”

Everyone gave them disbelieved looks. Summer rubbed her eyes, before saying, “Let’s head inside. I’m sure you all want some dinner, yeah?” Pyrrha and Jaune both mouthed “Thank you.” at the elder Rose, before receiving a comforting nod. Soon, the teenagers went inside the building, along with Zwei and Evergreen. Taiyang and the headmaster gave each other a recognized nod and a small smile. “I’ll explain as much as I can with you privately.” The while haired man said, heading to the building.

After the group went inside, Qrow pointed at his former teammates, before heading in as well. Summer sighed, knowing that the former bandit wanted her and Taiyang to talk in person. She then turned, “Tai-...” She was cut off and caught off guard as the blonde man hugged her tightly. “I missed you...so fucking much…” Taiyang said, his voice cracking and tears staining the taller woman’s shoulder as he buried his face into it. Something inside the woman cracked, before she tightened her hold on him.

“I missed you too, Taiyang.” Summer whispered. She began rubbing the blonde man’s back as he choked out, “I...I thought I lost you-...!” “Tai… Look at me…” The taller woman said, briefly breaking the embrace and holding the blonde man’s face in her hands. “I’m here. Okay? I’m here and alive…” It took a few moments for Taiyang to process what was happening, but he eventually nodded, sniffing and wiping away his tears. “Sorry…” He mumbled.

The former STRQ leader gave a reassuring smile, before kissing Taiyang’s forehead, “It’s okay, hun. I’d react in the same way in your position…” The two then looked at each other, before slowly kissing one another. One kiss turned to two. Then to three. And then five, before the couple gently broke the kiss for air. After a few moments of silence, Taiyang wrapped her arms around his former leader, sighing, “I missed you, Sum.” Summer hummed with a small smile, “You too, Tai.”

He then pulled back and looked at the woman’s eyes, “They’ve changed.” Nodding, Summer said, “Yeah. They’re fine for now though. No pain.” “Good. They look nice.” The blonde man said. The former STRQ leader blushed and smiled, playfully scratching the man’s beard, “Thank you. You should keep the beard.” Taiyang grinned, rubbing the back of his head, “It looks nice, yeah?” The two then shared a laugh, before Taiyang explained to Summer what she had missed.  
 **\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Meanwhile, inside the living room...)**

“They look happy.” Evergreen hummed, sipping his cup of coffee as he looked out the window. Ruby and Qrow nodded in agreement, though the former bandit then mumbled, “Gods, I hope Tai and Rae can have a somewhat tolerant reunion.” The headmaster looked at the red-eyed man, “Does he know the truth on why she left?” “No. Hell, I’m not sure if he’d even understand.” The former bandit answered. “Then again… I was like that too until Raven told me herself. So who knows?”

“The same might happen with Yang.” His niece said. “She wants to believe that her mother left for a just cause...and she and I trust Mom immensely.” Ruby then sighed, “She wants to hear the truth from her though, rather than someone else.” Qrow nodded, “I can understand that.” The young leader bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if she should say this, but decided to do so anyway.

Hesitantly, she said, “She...wants to be able to call her ‘Mom’...” “She wants to...view both Summer and Raven as our moms.” She explained.

Qrow turned to his niece, shocked. “I wanna be able to call your sister...‘Mom’ as well...and view her as my other mom when I meet her too.” Ruby said hesitantly, grabbing onto her cloak. Suddenly, Qrow felt his initial shock turn into joy as he smiled, ruffling the red cloaked teenager’s hair, “I hope that happens. I really do, kiddo.”

He was sure it’d mean the world to both Summer and Raven if Yang and Ruby called them both their moms. And he prayed that would happen soon.  
 **** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Now, I know I showed Taiyang x Summer here, but...Rosebird is going to be the main ship. I just...need to try to do that in a realistic way.
> 
> Next, we’ll be seeing what Weiss and Willow are up to...as they unintentionally meet a certain bandit leader.


	3. Part I Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Re-Bonding in Mistral! God, it feels good to say that finally. In this chapter, we see what Weiss and Willow are up to...as they unintentionally meet a certain bandit leader.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(5:23 PM)**

**(In a forest in Mistral…)**

Weiss sighed as she looked at her mother, “You alright?” “Are you?” Willow asked, before chuckling. “I’ll be fine, sweetie. Not the first hiking trip we had.” “First time we are this far away from home...and can’t go back.” The teenager said. She then sighed again, rubbing her eyes, “I hate him… I hate my own father for the bastard he truly is.” The former heiress nodded, “I do as well. And especially for what he did to Klein, you, and Whitley.”

How many times did they try to help Whitley realize what Jacques truly was? Almost 60. And every single time, he either refused to listen to reason...or tried to change the subject. By the time they left, Willow and Weiss were certain that Whitley either knew of Jacques’s nature and was, understandably, too frightened to fight back...or was already beyond saving….

Speaking of the heiresses, Willow and Weiss had managed to escape with Klein’s help, even though he knew that he’d be punished by Jacques. Winter promised to keep an eye on him and make sure the butler stayed safe, lowering some of the heiresses’ anxiety. Shortly after, Willow contacted Anna Pine and managed to learn and use the spell Summer had mentioned months ago to make herself look more like she did prior to her passing, but healthier.

The former heiress was eternally grateful for the doctor’s help.

“Will we meet Yang and Ember here?” The teenager asked. Willow shrugged, “Maybe. They’re looking for Yang’s mother for answers, so most likely.” Her daughter nodded, before sighing, “Wish we had service out here… Would like to call SOMEONE.” “Someone you say?” The elder woman teased, before laughing as Weiss hit her in the arm. “Relax. I’m just teasing… Though you REALLY should confess to Ruby soon.”

Weiss blushed and sighed. It was becoming VERY obvious that the heiress had feelings for the red cloaked teenager. Though, knowing the heiress, it was very difficult for her to...actually confess to Ruby.

After some more travel, the two began to sit and rest up for the time being. Weiss sighed, briefly taking her shoes off, groaning, “Really should’ve worn different clothes for this.” Willow nodded in agreement, rubbing her heels which were now a tad sore.

That’s when the former heiress heard a noise. She looked around, but no one was there… Well, no one she could SEE anyway… “Get your rapier.” Willow said, before standing, only to get clotheslined by a more muscular feminine figure wearing light armor and a mask. Weiss immediately jumped to her feet, cracking the attacker across the jaw with her rapier’s hilt, before helping her mother up. She assumed the attacker was a bandit.

The bandit groaned, rubbing her jaw as motioned her hand. Soon, the two Schnees found themselves outnumbered as several more bandits came out of the shadows from the forest around them. Despite putting up a valiant effort, the two were quickly restrained and brought to their knees. Afterwards, the bandit motioned her hand to someone. Judging by the bandits’ reactions, Willow and Weiss assumed that this masked woman, clad in red and black with black hair, was their leader...or tribe elder.

The former heiress looked up at the woman, asking, “Raven Branwen, I presume?” Not a word was said for several moments, before Raven removed the mask. “I suspect you must be Willow and Weiss Schnee?” She asked. The former heiress nodded, “I see we have a reputation that’s hard to ignore.” “Indeed.” The tribe leader said. She then kneeled down, “You know what you have to do in order to survive this, right?”

“One question.” Weiss said with an unamused glance. “Why do you look like Yang?” Dead silence fell for several moments, before Raven’s eyes narrowed, “”How do you know that name…?” A shiver ran down the Schnees’ spines as they heard the bandit leader’s words drip with hostility and venom, before the teenager swallowed and answered, “I...know her from Beacon… She’s my friend.” A faint and brief light emerged from Raven’s eyes as she leaned in, glaring at Weiss.

“By extension, does that mean you know the woman named Summer Rose? Mother of Ruby Rose?” Raven asked in a hushed whisper, her fists clenched. Without hesitation, Willow nodded, whispering, “She talks quite a bit about you.” The two mothers stared directly into each other’s eyes, both unwavering. Finally, the elder Schnee whispered, “She still remembers you. And cares about you in the same way she did years ago.”

THAT got a somewhat shocked reaction from the tribe leader. After a few more moments of staring, the light and hostility in Raven’s eyes faded, before she rubbed her eyes. “Bring them to my personal tent. Unrestrained, please.” She said. Everyone looked at the red clad woman in shock, with the Schnees’ attacker asking, “Are you seri-?” “Please don’t make me repeat myself, Vernal.” Raven commanded. “They have information that I need to hear. Understood?”

The woman that was apparently named Vernal and the bandits looked at the red clad woman, before collectively sighing and nodding. They didn’t DARE question Raven’s orders. Not when she was THIS serious. And even though the Schnees were relieved by this, they were also anxious by what the tribe leader could possibly do.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(At the Bandit Tribe camp…)**

As it turned out, Raven really was just concerned with the information Willow and Weiss had.

After several more minutes, the two Schnees were sitting with the tribe leader in her tent, drinking tea. Willow managed to give Raven proof that she was indeed telling the truth, which gave the tribe leader much relief. After apologizing for her attitude, Raven explained that all she wanted was to protect the people she loved. The former heiress understood, warmly forgiving the red clad woman and managed to tell her what had happened since Beacon. Even the recent virtual team meeting.

The red clad woman nodded, glad that her daughter and family were safe. “So, from what you said, you had a problem with your pops, right?” The tribe leader asked Weiss. The heiress nodded slowly, “Yeah. He has become….quite cruel and disrespectful…” “Not to mention manipulative.” Her mother added. Raven nodded, “I know that experience. My mother was like that. Threatened my loved ones.” “That’s why I left. To make sure they were safe from her…” She explained.

“I can certainly see where Yang got her looks and some of her protective behavior from.” Willow said. “You’d be proud of her.” Raven nodded, “I concur… But would she be proud of ME? Regardless of my reasons, I still left her, Taiyang, Qrow, and Sum…” She then sighed, raking her fingers through her hair, “I still left the people I cherish most in life. Even though Summer and Qrow are proud of my selfless decision…” “Does Taiyang know?” The former heiress asked.

The red clad woman shook her head, “Never told him. Don’t know if Qrow has told him.” She wasn’t if the blonde man would understand why she left. It was easy for Qrow and Summer to understand, as they were far closer to Raven and saw most of themselves in each other…

But Taiyang was very different.

He was more optimistic and more joyful than the twins and Summer...and didn’t seem to understand how dark the world could get.

She’d focus on Taiyang later. He would be extremely difficult to speak and connect to. Right now, Raven needed to focus on the people who could understand her. “So, Summer still loves me, huh?” She asked. The former heiress nodded with a smile, “Won’t shut up about it.” The red clad woman smirked, sighing, “Yeah, that sounds like her. Always complimenting and nearly BRAGGING about her loved ones.”

Raven looked at her cup of tea, “That really was one of her best traits. Her unconditional love towards us.”

“We saved her from herself. That’s what she said back then.” The tribe leader mumbled. As the two Schnees each raised an eyebrow, Raven put up her hand, explaining, “Something that she needs to tell you herself.” She then sat back, sipping her tea as she asked, “So… Yang’s searching for me?” Weiss nodded, “From what she said, she’s already in Mistral.” Raven nodded, before setting her cup down and rubbing her eyes.

Willow could immediately tell that the tribe leader was 1: Very anxious about seeing her daughter in person...and 2: Muttering several swears under her breath. She was, obviously, panicking. “Gods, I pray THAT goes well….” Raven whispered, before sipping her tea again. The elder Schnee gave a reassuring smile, “It will. You just need to tell her the truth on why you left.” “Summer did, but your daughter wants to hear if from your own lips.” She explained.

“And if she doesn’t believe me?” The red clad woman asked. “She has every right not to. And every right to hate me. Especially when I was absent for her entire life.” The Schnees looked at each other, before the former heiress sighed, “I don’t have a good answer for that, Raven…” “Really. I don’t.” Willow said. “As a mother myself, I wish I did. But....we can’t MAKE our children believe us…” She then moved over to Raven’s side and rubbed her shoulder, “We...have to let them believe the truth on their own.”

The conversation then came to a sudden end, when Vernal peeked through the tent. She did notice what the three were doing, but didn’t comment on it. Not only because of Raven’s strictness, but there was also a more serious topic that needed to be brought up. “A couple people are here to see you.” The young woman said. “Two blondes, a teen in a trench coat with a motorcycle and purple bandanna similar to yours and a young adult in mixed-martial-arts gear…”

The tribe leader gave a small anxious smile, “Let them be. The teenager’s my kid and the other is her Weapon Spirit.” Vernal gave a slow nod, before hesitantly saying, “She...also has a...prosthetic arm…”

THAT new information caught Raven off guard...and, understandably, made her furious. “She. Has. WHAT?” The tribe leader growled.

As Willow attempted to explain to Raven what had happened to her daughter, Weiss immediately stood and went outside...spotting Yang and Ember as they were surrounded by several bandits and ready for a fight. Summoning an Arma Gigas with her Glyphs, the heiress managed to give the blondes distance, before she rushed up to them. “Didn't expect to see you again so soon.” Weiss said.

The blonde teenager chuckled, before the two shared a quick hug, “Same. How’ve you been?” “Well…” The blue dressed teenager started, rubbing the back of her neck. “Mom and I are gone from my father, so… Already a major plus.” Yang nodded, smiling, “Good! I’m glad you two are safe from that bastard.” Ember smiled and ruffled Weiss’s hair, before heading to the tent to chat with the two mothers who were just exiting the tent..

Noticing where Ember was going, Yang immediately began waving to Willow, before noticing Raven. The first thing she noticed was that the tribe leader looked both anxious and furious.

“She’s...angry about your...arm…” Weiss explained. The blonde nodded, before whispering, “I assume she’s anxious about me being here?” The heiress nodded, “And before you ask, we did tell her about how you, Ruby, your uncle, dad, and Ms. Summer are doing.” Yang looked shocked, before asking the two mothers loudly, “You three...actually had a civil conversation…?”

Willow laughed, “She’s actually quite nice when you get to know her.” “Summer’s right as usual.” Ember chuckled. The former heiress nodded in agreement.

Yang continued to stare at the two in shock as Raven lightly punched the two each in the arm as Willow and Ember continued to tease her. Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Are you...that surprised?” “A little.” The blonde said as they walked towards the tent. “Look, I always trust my stepmom. Always, but…” She then paused, deep in thought, before saying, “Let’s just say my hopes have been broken before. Ruby’s too.”

“I get that. You and Ruby aren’t the only ones.” Weiss said as the two pairs entered the tent. Yang sat directly across from her mother, while Weiss and Willow sat to Yang’s left. Ember then sat to the blonde teenager’s right, rubbing her shoulder. The tribe leader gave a nervous sigh, before asking, “Well...shall we?” Yang gave a nod, anxiously clenching her left hand, “Yeah… Let’s talk and...truly get to know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for chapter 2! Yeah, Raven and the Schnees are having a civil and respectful conversation together.
> 
> I get that this PROBABLY wasn’t the best attempt, but I was frustrated with several other things during this chapter’s progress.
> 
> Next chapter, the inevitable mother-daughter reunion begins! You will be seeing a more civil conversation here than the show.


	4. Part I Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Re-Bonding in Mistral! In this chapter, the mother-daughter reunion begins. As well as another reunion.
> 
> I’m sorry if Ember, Willow, and Weiss got the short stick. This is mainly about Raven and Yang.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(6:00 PM)**

**(At The Bandit Tribe camp…)**

Yang bit her lip. She waited almost her whole life for this… So why was she scared?

…

She knew damn well why. She was scared her mother would lie to her… She was frightened that everything she was told about her from Summer would be a lie.

Yang sent a quick text to Ruby, before focusing her attention back to her mother. “Texting your sister, I assume?” Raven asked. The blonde teenager nodded, “She deserves to know what I’m doing…” After looking at her mother in the eye, Yang then added, “And you know that very well, don’t you?”

The red clad woman nodded, “Told Sum ages ago. Finally had the spine to tell Qrow why I left. And surprisingly, he understood why.” “Did he support it?” The blonde asked. “If you consider coming up with ideas for me to come home...and wanting to beat the shit out of those responsible for me making that decision as supporting….” Raven started. “Then yeah, he did.” A small smirk rose to Yang’s lips, before saying, “I guess I take more after you two then our family realized.”

The two shared a soft laugh, before Raven sighed, “Now, you want the full truth as to why I had to leave, right? What did Summer tell you?” “Well…” Yang started, before pausing. This was it. This was the moment that would determine her opinion on her own mother, but… What would happen if it was a lie? What would happen if Raven left for a completely different reason then what she told Summer and Qrow? “We will not be interrupted, if you're worried about that.” Raven explained.

“Already gave Vernal and the others a silent order to not bother us.” She explained. Her daughter nodded, easing a bit of her anxiety. ‘ _ All or nothing right now. _ ’ She thought. ‘ _ Here we go… _ ’

Biting her lip, the blonde teenager finally said, “Stepmom said that you left to protect us….” “You sacrificed your happiness and the opportunity to live with us to make sure the tribe didn’t harm us.” Yang explained. “Even though you knew that you’d be labeled a traitor and criminal. Is that...true?” A few moments of silence passed, before the tribe leader nodded, “Yes, but...I don’t think you know just how BAD it got.”

“Your grandmother, the previous leader, actively THREATENED us.” The red clad woman said. “She noticed we were becoming more loyal to the huntsmen, huntresses, and...well, Tai and Summer, of course.” After another brief pause, the tribe leader said, “It was only after you were born that she took it seriously. She said that if I didn’t return, she’d murder Tai, Summer, Qrow, and you…” Everyone looked at Raven in shock, as Yang hesitantly asked, “And...now?”

Raven sighed, “If I ordered them to back off, then the tribe would commit mutiny.” “They’d killed me and seek out the assassination of you, Ruby, Tai, Sum, Qrow…” She started, before looking at the Schnees and Ember. “And everyone else you know and care about.” Yang felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard that. Why, she didn’t know. But she now knew that Raven wanted to protect them, no matter what. The full truth as to why she left.

A sense of pride, joy, and proudness ignited in Yang’s heart, causing most of her anxiety and worry to wash away.

“I’m...sure you have something you need to to share with me…” Raven said hesitantly. The blonde teenager knew that her mother meant her prosthetic arm. “I’m...healing.” She explained. “How I got this I’d...rather not share… Just know it happened several months ago during the...attack on Beacon.” After another brief period of silence, the tribe leader nodded. “I understand. I’m just glad you’re still alive and healing well.” Yang raised an eyebrow, “You wanted the name of the one who attacked me, huh?”

Raven nodded, “Damn right.” A smirk rose to Yang’s lips, knowing just how much she and her were alike. To the blonde teenager, it was...nice to speak and relate to her mother. “I’d do the same with Ruby.” Yang admitted. The tribe leader smiled, “You really do take a lot after me…” The two shared a genuine laugh, before the blonde teenager sighed. “I assume you wanna know what’s going on with Dad, Stepmom Uncle Qrow and Ruby..” She said. The red clad woman nodded, “I would like to know more, yes.”

It takes a good 10 minutes, but Yang managed to explain what had happened with Taiyang, Qrow, Summer, and Ruby. Willow and Weiss would jump in occasionally and thankfully tell the other teenager which parts they had told the tribe leader already. “I thought Summer killed that Vampire bitch.” Raven said, obviously pissed that one of her team leader’s former enemies had returned. Yang nodded grimly, “That’s what she thought too. She’s...become something monstrous. Grimm-like.”

Sighing, the tribe leader rubbed her eyes, “She can regenerate, can she?” “Yeah.” The blonde teenager nodded. “Fuck…” Raven whispered, before sighing. “I assume we won’t be hearing from her for a while?” Yang shrugged, “Hard to say. Hopefully though. Stepmom did make her retreat in their most recent battle.” The red clad woman nodded, “Good. Then she’ll be able to kick her ass again.” Her daughter hummed in agreement. “So, are we...done?” She then asked.

Her mother shrugged, “Up to you, really. We can continue for a little longer if you’d like.” The blonde teenager pulled out her scroll, before checking the time. She then gave a sad sigh, “Looks like we’re done, unfortunately. It’s nearing 7 in Patch.” The tribe leader nodded, before standing and grabbing her sword, Omen. She was also sad that her reunion with her daughter was over, but the red clad woman knew that Taiyang, Ruby, Qrow, and Summer were getting worried.

‘ _ Well… That went better than I expected. Thank gods. _ ’ Raven thought, stepping outside as she opened a portal to Patch. She then looked at Yang and asked, “You said Summer was still with you. Correct?” Her daughter nodded, “I assume you want to talk to her?” The black haired woman nodded, attempting to hide her blush. “Since she hasn’t seen me in a long time, I’m sure she’ll want to get ready first.” The tribe leader said with the others nodding in agreement. “Yeah, that sounds reasonable.” Willow said.

Ember hugged the elder Branwen twin, saying, “You two have fun now. Got it?” “We will… I hope.” Raven said, returning the hug, before looking at Willow as she walked up to her. “It was good to finally meet you.” The former heiress smiled. “You got a good daughter.” The tribe leader nodded in agreement, giving a small smile, “You too. I’m sure you’re proud of her, just as I am of mine.” Willow chuckled, “You’d be right with that. They’ve grown up and learned. And I’m happy about that.”

The blonde teenager gave her mother a quick, but much needed hug, whispering, “I’m...happy that the stories I heard from Stepmom were true. And...proud that you’re my mother.” It took a lot of willpower for the tribe leader to not cry right there. Those were words she had NEVER thought she’d hear from her own daughter. But she was VERY happy that she did get to hear them. FINALLY.

“Be sure to let your sister know that I look forward to meeting her.” The taller of the two said. Her daughter nodded, “I will. Let’s go, Weiss. Time to be reunited with your girlfriend!” “Ruby’s not my girlfriend!” The heiress shouted in embarrassment, before going as red as the RWBY leader’s cloak. “Not yet…at least.” The group laughed as Yang said, “You’ll get there soon.”

After waving goodbye to her mother and getting her motorcycle, Yang, Ember, Willow, and Weiss went through the portal to Patch.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(At the Xiao-Long-Rose Family Home in Patch…)**

“Have you heard from your sister yet?” Summer asked, walking into the kitchen as Ruby began placing cookies on a large plate. The younger Rose shook her head, “Not yet. Though she did say that she was currently talking to her mom… It’s getting late, yeah?” The former STRQ leader nodded, “Almost 7 here.” Her daughter nodded, before turning her head to the door of the room. She heard the front door opening. “I’ll check it out.” Her mother smiled, before walking out.

After getting the cookies ready, the young leader grabbed the plate and walked into the living room. “Was just to call out for you.” Her mother smiled, before grabbing the plate from the red cloaked teenager. At first, Ruby was going to ask her why, but then she looked behind the woman…

And noticed Yang, Ember, Weiss, and Willow.

Silently thanking Summer, Ruby immediately ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly, which Yang gladly reciprocated.

The former STRQ leader quietly set the plate on the coffee table, hugging Ember and Willow, before she and Qrow watched her daughters converse.

The younger of the two then pulled back a bit, before asking, “Are you okay!? Are you healing well!? Did you get into dan-!?” The blonde teenager put a finger on her sister’s lips, whispering, “Easy. Breathe. Okay? It’s okay.” “Yes, I’m healing well. I only got into minor danger.” She explained. “As for okay… Well…” She then paused, before admitting, “WE are DEFINITELY not okay. Not with this much anxiety.”

Ruby nodded in agreement, sighing as she buried her head into the crook of Yang’s neck and hugged her sister again. “Gods, I missed you,  _ sœur _ …” The younger teenager whispered. Yang nodded, tightening her hold on Ruby, whispering, “I missed you too,  _ mèimei _ .” The two sisters then felt Summer wrap her arms around them, humming as she looked at the blonde teenager, “Welcome home, sunshine.” Her daughters gave tired chuckles as they leaned into the taller woman’s embrace.

“Welcome back, kiddo.” Qrow smiled, ruffling Yang’s hair, receiving a hum and a smile from his niece in return.

After a few moments, the three gently broke the hug, before Ruby went up to hug Weiss. “I see you and your mom are safe from your old man.” She chuckled. The heiress hummed with a smile, hugging her partner with a nod, “Thankfully, yes.” Yang then went up to Ruby with Summer and Qrow, saying, “So, I talked to...Mom.” The fact that the blonde teenager called Raven “Mom” made her smile alone.

“I’m guessing it went well?” Her uncle asked, noticing the blonde teenager’s smile. Yang nodded, turning to Summer, “I’m...so happy that you were right about her.” The former STRQ leader kissed her daughter's forehead, wiping away the blonde teenager’s tears. “I’m glad that I was able to help you two.” She smiled. Yang nodded, sniffing. “She...also wants to see you.” The blonde teenager said.

Summer froze for a good few moments, before saying, “I’ll be right back.” Qrow burst into laughter as Summer rushed to the bedrooms to change. “I’ll let Sis know that Sum’s getting ready for the big reunion date.” He smiled, clearing his throat. He then clarified to the two adults and three teenagers, “She may want to stay the night, if given the chance.”, as he walked through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for chapter 3! I hope you liked Yang and Raven’s reunion because I wanted this to be more civil.
> 
> As usual, please google translate the italic words that Ruby (french) and Yang (chinese) say. I can tell you that the two foreign words both mean “sister”.
> 
> Fun fact: This got done WAY quicker because some of this was already written in my Rosebird 2019 fics. Those paragraphs had been rewritten and repurposed for this chapter.
> 
> Now, we move on to the Rosebird date. The chapter I have been DYING to write since the fucking beginning!


	5. Part I Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR ITS SFW RELEASE ON DA, ROOSTERTEETH SITE, AND THE RWBY WIKIA DISCORD. NSFW VERSIONS ARE ON TUMBLR AND ARCHIVEOFOUROWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Re-Bonding in Mistral! In this chapter, Summer and Raven FINALLY reconnect and have some fun.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(7:00 PM)**

**(In the Bandit Tribe camp…)**

“Why are you here, Qrow?” Raven asked. “This is the last place you wanna be.” Her younger brother nodded, “I know. I’m just letting you know that Sum’s getting ready for your date.” He then put a finger over his sister’s lips, “And don’t tell that it’s not a date. Because it’s VERY CLEARLY a date.” The elder twin sighed, rubbing her eyes, “I appreciate you being very supportive, little brother, but…” “Your teasing pisses me off.” She explained, only to receive a knowing grin from the taller man.

“It’s what I do. Remember. It’s just harmless fun, okay?” He said. Qrow then turned to Vernal, saying sternly, “I’m counting on you to make sure my sister and her partner have a peaceful and lovely night, okay?” Now, normally, the brunette would disregard the younger Branwen’s request… That is...if he didn’t have a raging fire in his eyes. A look into his eyes alone made it VERY clear to Vernal that Qrow would NOT take no for an answer. That was how much he cared.

Raven was quite shocked that her brother, who was usually carefree and relaxed, was now making a hidden promise that he would protect her and Summer’s happiness. No matter what. The young woman slowly nodded, “I...understand.” “Good.” The taller of the twins nodded, before noticing his sister’s shocked expression. “Look, after everything you’ve gone through...and told me… You deserve every bit of happiness and privacy tonight.” He explained. “Both you and Summer.”

The red clad woman nodded, before hugging her brother, “Thank you, Qrow. You stay safe now.” Qrow chuckled and reciprocated, “You too, Rae. You two have fun now. Sum should be ready in a few minutes.” The tribe leader nodded, before the taller man left back through the portal. 

Raven waited for about five minutes before a 6-foot-2-inch tall, white and red cloaked woman with black hair and red highlights, wearing a nice gray sweater, a black turtleneck underneath, nice black jeans, and nice gray hiking shoes. Had Raven not resurrected Summer, she’d be confused as hell as to who this woman was. “It’s been a while, Rae.” The woman smiled and just the voice alone made the tribe leader want to cry tears of joy.

Raven noticed that Summer was even wearing the silver ring she gave her as a birthday present.

“Hey, Summer.” The red clad woman said, closing the portal and trying her best to keep herself together. How long...did the two women both PRAY for this moment to finally arrive? They couldn’t remember. But gods, it felt so GOOD for the two women to FINALLY see each other. The former STRQ leader looked towards Vernal, before Raven said, “This is Vernal. She’s...my second-in-command.”

Raven knew DAMN well that Summer saw right through that lie. There was no way ANYONE would be able to lie to the former STRQ leader. They’d be a fool for even TRYING. And Raven was mentally cursing at herself for DOING so.

So it was no surprise that she was shocked when Summer nodded. The taller woman smiled, “I can tell you got something, Rae.” “Something you don’t want to have though.” She said, her expression saddening. “And you don’t want Yang or anyone else to be cursed with it either.” The tribe leader sighed, “Observant as usual.” “Though I’m sure Vernal is still seen as such by the others.” The taller woman said.

She then walked up to the younger woman, smiling and shaking her hand, “Summer Rose of Vale.” The tan woman was, obviously, stunned by the polite gesture, but attempted to return it in kind. “Vernal of Mistral.” She said, almost stuttering as she did so. Everything about Summer shocked her; from her appearance to her personality. And even her mannerisms.

She also could tell that there was something absurdly powerful hidden in the taller woman, but did her best NOT to question it.

Summer quickly caught the sounds of quiet whispers. She then turned, spotting the rest of the bandits staring RIGHT at her. And she was certain that not of them were happy. The former STRQ leader then grinned, putting an arm around Raven’s shoulder, saying, “Heya! I’m Summer, Raven’s significant other. Nice to meet you!” Her eyes then narrowed menacingly, “Also, if you got a problem with it, then fucking bring it.”

“I promise, you’ll be BEGGING for mercy within ten seconds.” She growled. Normally, the bandits WOULD try to fight and put Summer in her place. However, they could vaguely tell that she was FAR stronger than them, meaning that they would lose against her, no matter what. Plus, they knew how terrifying Raven was on her own, so whether they liked it or not, they backed off.

For now, anyway….

Raven would’ve panicked had she not been aware of how powerful Summer was now. Vernal, on the other hand, was obviously shocked...and almost visibly freaking out. “Have you lost your MIND…!?” She asked in a hushed whisper. The former STRQ leader shook her head, “Not me. Them. They and Raven’s bitch mother tried to fuck around with the WRONG family.”

“You, however, are in the good books, hun. And are invited to the wedding.” Summer grinned, all while Raven rubbed her eyes with a loud sigh. The brunette gave a nervous chuckle, “Thanks… I guess?”, only to burst into genuine laughter as her superior dragged the taller woman into the tent by the arm. “I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed until nightfall. Just as your brother requested.” The young woman said, sitting in front of the tent and guarding it. Vernal was liking Summer already.

Raven sighed as she and her former leader sat down at her table next to each other, “I see you haven’t changed that much.” Her former leader gave a sad smile, “We’ve both changed, thanks to your mother AND what happened to me.” The red clad woman grunted, before sitting down and handing the taller woman tea. “So, wanna get me caught up?” Summer asked. The tribe leader nodded, “It’s a lot, so I’ll try to give a synopsis. Fair?” The taller woman nodded with a smile, “Sounds good.”

Nodding, the red clad woman literally went through a brief version of what she had been doing as the two women had a little dinner. She went through how she became the tribe leader, how many times she visited Summer’s grave, how many times she secretly checked up on Taiyang, Yang, Ruby, and Qrow, and how many times she talked to her brother. “I’m...sure you can guess what...CURSE I have...” Raven said. The former STRQ leader nodded, sighing, “You’re a Maiden. Aren’t you?”

“Not by choice.” Raven clarified. “Even now, I still don’t know why this power was passed to me.” Summer nodded, sipping the last of her tea, “I assume the others have told you about their friend Pyrrha?” The red clad woman nodded, though confused at first. She then froze, before shouting, “OZMA TRIED TO MAKE A KID INTO A MAIDEN!?” “Sort of.” The taller woman said. “Evergreen gave her the choice, even though Ozma thought it was a necessity.”

“She denied it.” The former STRQ leader continued. “She refused to have the powers.” The tribe leader sighed with relief, “Thank fuck. At least ONE of Ozma’s incarnations is sane and sensible.” Summer nodded in agreement. She then looked the red clad woman over, smiling, “You’re still just as gorgeous as you were back then.” “And you went from cute and beautiful to hot and gorgeous.” Raven smirked, before the two shared a small laugh.

Something in the tribe leader snapped as memories from years ago came rushing forth. Memories she wanted to go back to. Relive. Experience again. The two women sat in silence for two whole minutes, before Raven suddenly hugged the taller woman tightly. “I missed you, Summer…so fucking much.” The red clad bandit said, voice cracking. Summer smiled and hugged her back, “I missed you too, Raven.”

The taller woman began rubbing her partner’s back as the latter started to cry. “Shh… It’s okay. I got you.” Summer said as Raven’s hold on her tightened. They sat like that for a few minutes until the red clad woman eventually calmed down. “Sorry…” Raven mumbled, receiving a kiss on the forehead from her former leader. “It’s okay.” The taller woman reassured. The red clad woman bit her lip, whispering, “I really thought I’d never see you again…!”

“Raven… Look at me...” Summer said firmly. The tribe leader did so, not paying attention to anything other than her partner. The taller woman gave a reassuring smile, holding Raven’s shoulder as she said, “I’m here. I’m still alive. Right now in this moment, that’s all that matters.” One moment passed. Two moments. Three. And after four moments, the red clad woman closed her eyes and embraced Summer tightly again.

The two women sat there, in that moment, for almost two minutes. After Raven pulled back, her partner’s sweater had been stained. “Sorry...” The red clad woman mumbled again. The former STRQ leader brushed Raven’s tears away, smiling, “Again, it’s okay.” The two looked at each other in the eye, before closing the gap between them and kissing.

One kiss turned into two, two turned into five, and five turned into ten as the two women began re-experiencing the fun and love they used to have in over sixteen years.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NSFW STUFF BEGINS HERE.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So, you wanna try this again?” Summer asked, pulling back briefly. The tribe leader nodded, her expression clearly BEGGING, “I… WE...need this...” The former STRQ nodded without hesitation, before the two sat on opposite sides of the bed. The taller woman then removed her shoes and socks, before folding her cloak nicely and placing it on the end of the mattress.

Raven did the same with her heels and leggings, before removing her bandanna from her hair, as well as her armguards and gloves, tossing them to the ground. In one swift motion, Summer removed her sweater and turtleneck in one go, before folding them and putting them with her cloak. She then took a peak behind her, watching the tribe leader remove her own shirt and tossing it to the ground too, before noticing something on her partner’s back.

“You didn’t mention that you got tattoos.” The taller woman said with a smirk. The tribe leader turned, a blush on her face as she nodded. She then grinned, “You’ll get to view them better soon.” Summer hummed, before the two women turned away as the former STRQ leader removed her jeans and folded them. Raven removed her skirt, putting it with the rest of her clothes as she removed her undergarments as well.

After taking off her sports pants, Summer paused as she looked at her bra. ‘ _ This stays on this time…. _ ’ She thought, a furious blush reaching her face, leaving her bra on and, by extension, hiding her cross necklace. The taller woman was not ready to show Raven how….BIG she got.

Let alone show the tribe leader her scars from when she died. Summer knew THAT would bring up unpleasant memories. For BOTH of them.

Summer left the ring on as well. She then felt said woman climb onto the bed, sitting as the former STRQ leader turned to face her. “Gods, you got ripped.” Raven whispered, a deep blush on her face as she stared in shock. The tribe leader then grinned, “Looks hot.”

Summer gave a playful growl as she grinned. “And you still are…” She said, before looking her partner over. Even after close to two decades, Raven was still looking athletic as ever. The taller woman noticed that her partner had gained several new scars during that time frame, as well as new art on her body. The tribe leader had black and red feather tattoos on her front; a few around her abdomen and a couple around her clavicle, shoulder blades, and shoulders.

Raven, as if knowing what Summer was looking at, smiled and turned to show the tattoos on her back. Once more, most of them were feathers, but what the taller woman noticed immediately was the large raven wing on the right side of her back...which closely resembled the elder Branwen twin’s emblem. “They look...fascinating…!” Summer said, her eyes glued to the art placed on Raven’s body. “I kinda want one of my own.”

“Thank you. A lot of time and work went into them.” The tribe leader smiled, turning again so that her front was facing her partner. “Fuck, you’d look AMAZING with a tattoo.” She then noticed Summer’s infamous excited expression, before said woman buried her head in Raven’s cleavage. “They’ve gotten bigger!” The former STRQ leader shouted, thankfully muffled. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She had forgotten that Summer used to do this with her.

“Having fun with them?” Raven asked, only for a smirk to form on her face as she heard her partner’s muffled near-squeals of joy. Summer then pulled away, her face red and grinning, “Sorry, I missed doing that.” The tribe leader nodded with a knowing smirk, “I can tell.” “Now then…” The taller woman started, placing a hand on her partner’s left breast. “Shall we begin?”

Raven gasped, before shuttering, “Fuck...yes…” Smiling, Summer sat down, helping the tribe leader in sitting on her lap and rubbing their pelvises together. Since this was their first time having intercourse in almost two decades, the taller woman figured that scissoring would be the preferred position. Given by Raven’s loud moan, she certainly seemed to agree. “Gods, I missed this…” The tribe leader whispered, wrapping her arms around her partner.

The former STRQ leader nodded with a smile, doing the same as the two women began kissing with near audible moans. Raven briefly pulled away, giving a hoarse chuckle, “You wanna do what you used to do back then?” “Only if you’re okay with it.” Summer whispered, peppering the right side of her partner’s neck and clavicle with kisses, followed by a gentle bite. The tribe leader sighed followed by a hum, before tilting the taller woman’s head up.

“Listen to me. I want you to enjoy yourself in nostalgia. Alright?” She said.

The former STRQ leader blinked, before hurriedly nodding with a grin, stuffing her face in the tribe leader’s cleavage again. She then pulled back, before gently biting into Raven’s right breast, receiving a loud gasp. Raven shuttered, letting out a moan as she held the back of Summer’s head, raking her finger’s through the taller woman’s hair. “You...are still...kinky as fuck, Sum.” The tribe leader chuckled, her partner humming in response.

After having fun with the tribe leader’s breasts, Summer once again locked lips with Raven, both very eager. The two then suddenly pulled back, before shuttering in unison, climaxing as they moaned softly. “Holy shit…” The former STRQ leader whispered, her voice even softer now. Raven nodded in agreement, grinning, “That...was amazing.” Summer hummed, kissing her partner again, before the two began cleaning themselves and the comforter beneath them.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NSFW STUFF ENDS HERE.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven looked at her scroll, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “Damn, it’s that late? It’s well past 9.” She said. The former STRQ leader hummed, putting the scroll away, saying, “Well, I was planning on staying the night anyway.” “Are you sure?” The tribe leader asked as Summer got under the comforter. “Some of the bandits might try to harm you while we’re sleeping.”

“Rae, we both know they can’t do shit.” Summer chuckled. “Plus, I know you’ll protect me too.” The tribe leader looked at her partner, before sighing with a smile, putting the scroll down as she said, “Fine. You win.” She then got under the covers and huddled up next to the taller woman, looking at the woman’s left hand. “I can’t believe you still have that ring.” She whispered.

The former STRQ leader gave a small smile, “Qrow gave it to me when I was regaining my memories. Helped me remember why you left.” “It probably SAVED your relationship with Yang and Qrow.” She said. Raven nodded, before feeling her eyelids grow heavy, which the taller woman easily noticed. Summer chuckled, kissing her partner as she whispered, “Good night, Rae.” “G’ night, Sum.” Raven smiled, before the two fell asleep.

….

Over the course of the night, both women were individually awoken by some of the bandits entering the tent, mostly likely with the intent to kill Summer. Whenever the tribe leader was still asleep, it was Summer that frightened them into leaving. Of course, there were a few stubborn ones who got injured before they learned to leave. Whenever the former STRQ leader was blissfully asleep, it was Raven who protected her.

And unlike Summer, she needed to actually harm the bandits to get them to leave. And for disobeying her orders to give the two women privacy.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(6:30 AM)**

Eventually, the next morning came…and honestly, neither of the two wanted it to come. After getting dressed from last night’s activities, Summer and Raven went outside as the tribe leader opened a portal for the former STRQ leader. The taller woman then gave the tribe leader her trademark white and red cloak. “I…know it’s a bit much to ask you to come back with me.” She said to her partner.

“So you’re giving me a choice?” Raven asked. Her former leader nodded, “I don’t want to force you. Just think about it.” “When we see each other again, you can give me your answer then. Sound good?” She asked, receiving a reluctant nod from her partner. Summer smiled as the two shared one more kiss and a hug, before the taller of the two walked towards the portal. Summer gave Raven a sad smile, already noticing the tears in the tribe leader’s eyes, before saying, “ _ Je t'aime _ , Raven Branwen.”

The tribe leader tried to keep her composure long enough as she replied, “ _ Rwy'n dy garu di _ , Summer Rose. Don’t forget about me this time, okay?” The former STRQ leader nodded, “It won’t happen again. I promise.” After that, she went through the portal, but not before looking at the red clad woman one more time as it closed behind her. Raven felt tears run down her cheeks as her former leader left, wrapping Summer’s cloak around herself.

Vernal walked up to the red clad woman, saying, “Most of the injuries the others sustained came from Summer.” Raven nodded, making sure to hide her face from the young woman, “Good. Then maybe they'll learn not to bother her or anyone she and I care about.” “She’s far more powerful now.” She explained. “The tribe will not be able to harm her anymore. And she won’t let anyone else she loves get harmed either.” It was a shame that Raven’s mother had passed on from old age.

The red clad woman would’ve LOVED to see the terrified look in that bitch’s eyes, realizing that she had threatened the wrong family.

The brunette looked at the tribe leader, noticing tears. “You wanted her to stay.” She stated. “Right?” The red clad woman’s silence was the only answer she needed, which queued Vernal to ask, “Why didn’t you convince her to?” “It’s her life. Her choice.” Raven said. “Plus, she has our daughters and their friends to protect.” She then looked at the young woman sternly, “And I can’t be there myself because my mother threatened them...and this tribe would kill them if I don’t lead you all.”

“You still love her...and him too. You still love your children and your brother.” The brunette said. Raven continued to look at the young woman sternly, asking, “Where are you going with this obvious fact?” It took a few silent moments for the tribe leader to figure it out, before saying, “No.” “Raven...” Vernal started, only to get cut off. The red clad woman continued, “No, Vernal. I’m not going back. Not until they are, FOR SURE, safe from the bandits.”

“I need to keep this tribe on a fucking LEASH.” Raven said, her resolve reigniting, even as tears burned in her eyes. “I will NOT let ANYONE here harm my family. Clear?”

Reluctantly, the brunette sighed and nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”, as Raven went back into the tent.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(At the Xiao-Long-Rose Family Home…)**

Qrow was currently drinking coffee, waiting for everyone else to wake up, before noticing Summer walking through a portal in front of him. After the portal closed, he stood and put his mug down, asking, “How was your night?” “Good. I...really needed it.” His former leader answered. “I just… I-I...” The former bandit immediately noticed tears running down the taller woman’s face. He then went up and hugged her, before she hugged back, crying into his shoulder.

“I want her back home…! Hell, I wanted to STAY…!” Summer said in a hushed whisper. “I’m happy with Tai, but I wanna be back with Rae too…! Why the FUCK must the world be unfair...!?” She collapsed to her knees, still crying into Qrow’s shoulder as he kneeled down, continuing to hug her. The younger Branwen twin knew damn well that his leader was suffering; both from the choices she felt like she needed to make and from the actions that she thought she had no say in.

It was BREAKING her. Her resolve. Her emotions. Her heart.

Qrow was certain that it was tearing Raven up to...and it broke his heart that he couldn’t do a thing significant enough to fix it. So he settled for the only thing he COULD do right now.

Comfort his leader...and when he saw her next, comfort his sister. By offering a warm hug...and a kind shoulder.

THAT, at least, he knew he could for them. ALL of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for chapter 4. I REALLY hope you all liked this one, as I’ve been dying to write it. Once again, pieces from the last chapter of my Rosebird 2019 fic were repurposed and alerted for this.
> 
> For those who’ve read this for quite some time, you’ll know that Summer and Raven are saying “I love you” in french and welsh respectively. Just like they did at the end of Arc 1.
> 
> For those of you who read the censored version, please note that this Raven has black and red feather tattoos on her front; a few around her abdomen and a couple around her clavicle, shoulder blades, and shoulders. She also has them on her back, along with a large raven wing on the right of it that resembles her emblem.
> 
> For those of you who read the uncensored version, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Now, this will be the last we hear from Raven until the end of Part 1, as part 1 of this arc is Vol. 5.
> 
> We will not move to chapter 5 just yet. Instead, we have some things that we need to see. Specially involving Ruby and Yang.


	6. Part I Special I: Freakish Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Re-Bonding In Mistral! So, while we wait for chapter 5, here’s a special (first of a few) that will explain what Ruby and Yang are dealing with currently. This takes place during chapter 4 in the middle of the night.
> 
> Yes, it’s another nightmare segment. Featuring a NEW form of Cinder attacking Ruby. Yang will also explain her PTSD with the fight with Adam, so because of that, you are free to skip this chapter entirely.
> 
> This will also delve into what Ruby and Yang think about the events that happened in the canon Vol 3.
> 
> Note that the canon here will be treated as their nightmares or them having visions. It can be seen as EITHER.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Though I do own Cinder’s unique design used here.

(A/N: Here's Cinder's Grimm design)

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HORROR SECTION AGAIN. YOU KNOW THE RULES.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-**

**_(???)_ **

_ Ruby opened her eyes and looked around. Wherever she was, it was dark in all directions, the only light coming from her cloak. All she knew was that she was on an unfamiliar cliffedge with a forest behind her. All under a moonless, starless sky. _

_ Much to her relief, she also had her scythe on her... She slowly stood up, clutching her cloak around her as a cold wind wiped past her. The frigid temperatures made the teenager’s teeth chatter and her whole body shake as she put up her hood. _

_ “Where...am I…?” The red cloaked teenager asked, before noticing...embers. She then felt heat in front of her from beyond the cliff, before a thunderous quake shook the earth beneath her and a volcanic explosion erupted from the abyss. Flames rose forth violently, some reaching a height that rivaled that of the Beacon Tower. Ruby sat down in shock, eyes wide as she witnessed the destruction in front of her. _

_ She then turned and noticed the forest behind her was ENGULFED in flames. _

_ Though that wasn’t the worst of it. _

_ The red cloaked teenager then noticed a feminine figure, with a Grimm-like left eye, arm, and wing, along with a Grimm-like right leg, donning a red and gold dress. She swore the eye was radiating with FIRE. The teenager then saw an all familiar twisted and sadistic grin on the figure’s face, immediately realizing who the figure was. Someone she thought was either killed at Beacon...or arrested. _

_ “CINDER!?” Ruby shouted, her jaw dropping in shock. “HOW!?” _

_ The Fall Maiden grinned, letting out a sinister chuckle, “I think you saw her before...in a nightmare.” The red cloaked teenager raised an eyebrow, before her eyes went wide again, “Salem…” “Bingo….” Cinder smirked. “So you ARE not just some weapon crazed brat who got LUCKY.” The woman then fired a ball of flame from her mouth at the teenager, who only managed to dodge it thanks to her semblance. _

_ “Quit running, runt…” The dressed woman chuckled, stopping the teenager in her tracks as the Maiden fired a beam of heat from her eye in front of Ruby. The teenager screeched to a halt, before deciding she’d have to fight her way out. She pulled out her scythe, before charging at the woman, only for the scythe to be caught by Cinder bare-handedly. Ruby’s eyes widened as she froze, both in shock and horror. _

_ She was then kicked back, letting her weapon go from being caught off guard. After skidding to a halt on her back, the teenager slowly sat up as pain throbbed through her ribs. She then watched as Cinder tightened her hold on the scythe’s blade, crushing and shattering it entirely. “To think I actually FEARED you after Beacon…” The woman said, before grinning. “I must thank Salem for helping me CRUSH that fear!” _

_ The teenager attempted to stand, only to be instantly lifted by her shirt’s collar by Cinder. Ruby could feel the heat radiating from the Fall Maiden. The woman’s hands, mouth, eyes, nose, torso, legs. It was as if Cinder had become a being of pure fire and volcanic energy. The teenager could also feel her heartbeat speeding up in panic. Fear began to take over as the teenager struggled weakly in Cinder’s grasp. _

_ She then looked behind the Fall Maiden, before her eyes widened in horror, causing her struggling to cease. _

_ Behind Cinder were the LIFELESS, BLOODIED, and BURNED bodies...of Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Oscar, Taiyang, Qrow, Raven, Zwei… _

_ And even Summer. _

_ All hope DRAINED from the teenager, before slowly facing her captor. The Fall Maiden grinned wickedly, “You actually THINK you can SAVE them…” The woman chuckled as tears ran down Ruby’s face. Cinder sighed, “Don’t look so sad. You’ll be joining them soon.” “Think of it as me doing you favor.” The woman sadistically smiled, before summoning a burning scimitar from her magic. _

_ “Relax.” She grinned. “It’ll be over in an INSTANT.” Cinder then shoved the absurdly hot blade into Ruby’s abdomen, causing the teenager to scream in pain... _

**-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-**

**(2:54 AM)**

**(In the Xiao-Long-Rose Family Home…)**

Ruby bolted up with a scream, cold sweat dripping down her face, before she tried to catch her breath. She slowly noticed it was just a freakishly lucid nightmare. She was safe...and in her shared bedroom with Yang. Her roommate’s eyes fluttered open, before groaning. “Ruby? You alright?” Yang asked tiredly. It took a few moments, but the silver eyed teenager nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah… I thi-” She froze as she felt bile in the back of her throat, before bolting to the bathroom.

The blonde teenager immediately went after her in concern, entering the bathroom and holding her younger sister’s hair back as the younger of the two retched into the toilet. After emptying her stomach’s contents, Ruby continued to take deep breaths as Yang helped her wash her face and mouth out. “Sorry…” The silver eyed teenager whispered, her throat and neck sore. Yang gave a reassuring smile, “It’s okay… Do you want to talk about it somewhere privately?”

Ruby stayed silent for a few moments, before suggesting, “Backyard patio?” Her sister nodded, helping the young leader to her feet and quietly heading to the back of the house and outside. The two then sat on the steps, listening to the sounds of nature and looking up at the cloudless sky and the sea of stars. The younger of the two leaned against her big sister and sighed, “So, you remember Cinder?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, “You mean that bitch that tried to get us all killed at Beacon?”

The younger teenager nodded, “Yeah. The same one that tried to kill Pyrrha too.” “She...appeared in the nightmare…” She explained. “She...looked different. Like she wasn’t human anymore.” “Like that Vampier chick?” Yang asked.

Ruby nodded, before shrugging, “Maybe…? Cinder had...a Grimm arm and leg, as well as a wing. She...” The young leader paused, taking deep breaths again, before saying, “She looked like she came out of the pits of Hell.”

“Gods…” The older of the sisters whispered. Ruby nodded, “Yeah…”

The two of them sat in silence, taking in what Ruby had just said. Yang then sighed, “The...one who did this to Blake and I...has been appearing in my nightmares…” The silver eyed teenager grabbed the blonde’s left hand tightly as the blonde continued, “He...would goot me into attacking him… Either by….” “Killing Blake, you, and Weiss…” She explained with hesitation, her own grip on Ruby’s hand tightening. “Or simply threatening you all…”

The younger of the two tightly hugged her sister, before saying, “We need to tell Mom… Maybe…” “Maybe there’s a way we can stop or control our nightmares...or better, stop the ones who attacked us…” She explained. The blonde gave a small nod, returning the hug, “I can work with that…” The two sat like that for almost a minute, before Ruby pulled away and sighed, “I’ve been feeling...so angry with myself lately.”

“Same.” Yang nodded. “Been having dreams of...what could’ve happened differently.” The silver eyed teenager nodded in agreement, before asking, “You wanna go first?” The blonde nodded, before sighing, “So, you know my depression is still lingering, right?” Ruby nodded, raising an eyebrow, “Was it...worse in the dream?” “Oh yeah…” The blonde nodded, giving a halfhearted chuckle.

“It was...bad enough to the point where I...didn’t care about where Blake went…” She said. “I...don’t think she told us where she was going… I even pushed you away instead of asking you for help...” The young leader looked shocked, but for a completely different reason as she said, “Then we’ve...experienced a dream that had us do something that we’d...never do…”

When the blonde raised an eyebrow, Ruby explained, “You know how I left for Mistral with Mom and Uncle Qrow?” “Well, instead of telling any of you, I….left a half-assed note and left in secret.” She said. “I sent letters, but…” The younger teenager sighed, rubbing her eyes, “I...can’t believe that I...would NEVER tell any of you what I was doing…”

“I can’t believe I wouldn’t let any of you help me…” Yang said. “Or what Stepmom said about Mom was true.” The younger teenager raised an eyebrow, “You had a dream about that too?” The blonde nodded with a groan, “Yeah… And it was...pretty bad…” “The conversation went...as terrible as one would assume.” She explained. “Probably ruined whatever chance I had at reconnecting with Mom…”

The two sat in silence, not daring to bring up where Summer was in their dreams. They could only assume that in the dreams, the former STRQ leader...STAYED dead.

“Do you think we should get back to sleep?” Ruby asked, yawning. Yang shrugged, “Only if you think you’ll be able to.” A few more moments of silence passed, before the younger of the two sighed, “Not sure if I can… But I’ll try.” The blonde nodded, helping her sister up to her feet and back inside. Ruby quickly got a drink of water, while Yang got out a note for their dad.

After putting the note in their shared bedroom, the blonde got out a two-person sleeping bag, before placing it on the patio by the door. The younger teenager returned, yawning once more as she and her older sister got in the bag. “Thanks, Yang.” Ruby whispered with a tired smile. Yang chuckled and kissed her sister’s forehead, “You too, little sister. Wake me if you need anything.”

The silver eyed teenager nodded, huddling up next to the blonde, “Same with you. Good night, sis.” “Night, Ruby.” The older of the two smiled, before the two sisters fell asleep. This time, peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for the first special! I hope you liked the new form I gave Cinder here, as well as her powers.
> 
> You can be certain that the form will be made real in the AU in the future.
> 
> So, yeah. The nightmare in Arc 3 Side Red III WAS done by Salem. I should’ve mentioned that before, but I’m doing it now.
> 
> Now, we TRULY move on to chapter 5 and the second half of Vol 5.


	7. Part I Chapter V (First Half)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Re-Bonding In Mistral! We finally begin chapter 5 and, with it, the second half of Vol 5.
> 
> For those of you wondering, this chapter takes place during Volume 5’s episodes 8-10 from Blake and Gambol’s POV, as the three episodes are mostly about the Belladonnas. As such, this will be a long chapter.
> 
> Also, this is a semi-original chapter. Blake WILL understandably lose her cool here and you’ll get to see a special something regarding Gambol. Plus, you’ll get to see how EVEN MORE badass Blake’s parents are.
> 
> Also this chapter HAD to be split into two halves, due to how long it was.
> 
> I know some will not be happy with how I wrote Ilia, but oh well.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Also, Adam and Blake’s problems with him WILL be mentioned here, so do be careful when reading.

**(In Kuo Kuana...)**

“What are you thinking?” Gambol asked, sitting on the railing of the balcony of the Belladonna Family Home. Blake sighed, “I don’t know… I’ve let Yang know how we’re doing, she told me that she reconnected with her mother and that she, Ruby, Weiss, their families and Team JNPR will be heading for Haven soon... And now I’m wondering what the hell to do next.” Her sister raised an eyebrow, “Does this have to do with Ilia?” Her younger sister gave a weak chuckle, “You’re too damn observant.”

With a heavy sigh, Blake nodded, “Why am I still thinking there’s hope for her?” A few moments passed, before Gambol shrugged, “Well, I can only tell you what I would do.” “What you want to do is something you need to find out yourself.” She explained. Her younger sister sighed, “Not that simple...or easy.” “Nothing’s ever easy or simple, Blake.” The older of the two explained. “That’s what life is...and always has been. You need to figure out things for yourself.”

The two then heard Sun shouting, “Hey! You two ready to go?” “Be right there!” The black haired teenager shouted, before her eyes drifted to the side, noticing a note taped to the railing. “What the hell is that…?” Gambol asked, walking to her sister’s side. Cautiously, Blake opened the letter, before hearing the taller of the two hiss in anger. The note...was from Ilia, saying, “B, Things going too far. Not sure what to do. Find a quiet spot, I'll find you. Come alone. Please. -I”.

The black haired teenager tightened her fist, before putting the note in her coat. “Blake, it’s a trap. You KNOW that.” Gambol said. Blake nodded, her face filled with anger...and resolve, “I know. Which is why you’re coming along.” The elder of the two sisters raised an eyebrow, before nodded in realization, “In THAT form, right? Got it. And if they try to kill you?” Blake froze, before biting her lip. Finally, she sighed, “You’re free to reap chaos.”

Soon, Sun opened the door to the balcony, asking, “Hey, are we going recruiting or what? We've got the entire nocturnal secti-...” He stopped talking when he noticed that Blake wasn’t saying anything, sporting a concerned expression on her face. He also noticed the anger in Gambol’s eyes, before asking, “Is something up?” The younger of the two sisters nodded, “No, we’re good. We'll meet you there.”

“We...need to take care of something first.” She explained, before walking away. Gambol watched her sister leave, before easily noticing a quiet sound of rustling in the trees behind them. Whatever was happening...she knew she needed to stop it. “Make sure  _ kaa-san  _ and  _ otou-san  _ stay safe.” She said to the blonde. “Please.” Sun paused, attempting to absorb the events happening, before nodding. “I promise. Keep yourselves safe too.”

The older faunus smiled with a nod, before following Blake in a different direction.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Some time later...at a darkened alleyway…)**

‘ _ I swear to the Gods, Ilia. Please do NOT do this to me… _ ’ Blake thought. ‘ _ Do NOT betray me trust… _ ’ Clenching her fist, she approached the alleyway, calling out, “Ilia...?” A familiar voice said, “I’m here.” The cat faunus paused, before drawing out her VBCS, convincing the chameleon-faunus to walk out of the alleyway and dropping her camouflage with her arms raised. Blake sighed, “Ilia, I need you to understand me. I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to be.”

“My family and I can protect you.” She explained. The older teenager knew she was putting too much faith into this… But she needed to, at the very least, TRY. Her hope rose, as did her disbelief as Ilia said, “I’m sorry.” Blake bit her lip, hoping that she was actually getting through to her former friend. “You can make up for it by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec…” She explained. “PLEASE Ilia.”

Ilia shook her head, “No.” “I’m sorry.” She said in a hostile tone.

And just like that, whatever hope, belief, and trust Blake had for her former friend went out like a push of smoke… All while she was kicked and forced to the ground by Yuma and Trifa, dropping her VBCS in the process. As the weapon rested at Ilia’s feet, Blake soon found herself bound by spider web silk, before glaring at the teenager who she thought was her friend. “I tried to warn you, Blake.” Ilia said. “I’m sor-.”

The chameleon faunus was cut off by the cat faunus growling, “Like hell you are.” “But I am. I'm sorry it has to be this way…” The chameleon faunus said. “But you and your family are holding the Faunus back!” Blake snarled in anger, attempting to break free of her binds to no effect, “Because we're trying to protect people?!” “In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?!” She snapped.

“The same one as you!” Ilia snapped right back. “There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us!” “You know damn well that’s a lie!” The cat faunus shouted.

Ilia glared at the older teenager, shouting right back, “And YOU know that there are humans that still hate the Faunus! And those who just stand by and let the hate happen!” “But you know what snuffs out hate?” She asked her former friend.

“Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this…” The chameleon faunus said, tilting her weapon at Blake. “It's gotten us results.” The cat faunus was unfazed, tilting her head and saying in a flat, yet terrifying tone, “Yeah? Then look where it's gotten you.” The younger teenager’s eyes widened...and for a brief moment...she felt a cold shiver run down her spine at Blake’s words.

Ilia ultimate shrugged it off, but it was obvious to Blake that her former friend was frightened of her. Somehow...something in the cat faunus felt satisfied by that. “So what, you really think killing me is for this so-called greater good?” The cat faunus asked. Ilia shook her head, “No…”

“But getting rid of your family is…” She said. She watched as Blake’s eyes widened in shock and horror, before her expression turned into pure rage. “WHY YOU FUCKI-!!” The cat faunus shouted, only to be cut off as Yuma and Trifa slammed her head into the ground, disorienting the black haired teenager.

Due to her hearing being temporarily disabled, Blake could barely make out any words that Ilia was saying. Right now, all she knew was that her family was in danger...and she needed to help them. The cat faunus felt rage boiling in her chest, trying to think of an idea that could get her out of this mess. Then one thought of Gambol crossed her mind. Blake could get Gambol to help her...but she would need to get her to the cat faunus’s location first.

Soon, Blake’s hearing came back to her, hearing Ilia say, “Yuma, with me.” “Get her to the docks.” She said to Trifa. As the two White Fang agents left, the cat faunus knew she needed to act quickly and put this off right. Blake clenched her fists tightly.

“Alright traitor, lets go.” Trifa said, tugging on the silk...only to find her captive stationary. She then heard a growl from the cat faunus, “I’m going to make you suffer for attacking my family.” Blake didn’t want to do this to Gambol, but she knew it was the only chance she had to escape and get home. She looked straight at her VBCS, reciting a chant that Gambol had told her during their trip back home...

(A/N: In Japanese) “ _ Kuchiku-kandearu tamashī ni, watashi wa anata ni tanomi, watashi no sakebi ni mimi o katamukemasu. Anata no shujin to kazoku wa kiken ni sarasa rete imasu. Kage kara oritekuru-jū no yō ni hōkō shi, teki o kiritaoshimasu. Anata no sokubaku kara nukedashi, anata no aisuruhito o kizutsukeru hitobito ni dai konran o motarashimasu! _ ”

(A/N: In Italian) “ _ All'anima distruttrice, ti prego, ascolta il mio grido. Il tuo padrone e la tua famiglia sono in pericolo. Ruggisci come una bestia che discende dalle ombre e abbatti i tuoi nemici. Spezza le tue catene e distruggi coloro che ferirebbero i tuoi cari! _ ”

“To the soul that is a destroyer, I beg of thee, heed my cry.” The cat faunus whispered, her voice slowly growing louder with each word. “Thine master and family are in danger. Roar like a beast descending from shadows and cut down thy enemies.” Blake and Trifa then noticed purple aura and energy radiating off of the VBCS as it began spinning violently. Blake then swallowed, taking a deep breath as she shouted, “Break from thy shackles and wreak havoc on those who’d harm thine loved ones!”

“Gambol Shroud!”

In an instant, the VBCS lifted off of the ground and cut into the very fabric of space, opening a portal. Immediately, the older of the two sisters leaped through the portal, transforming as she did so.

Blake shut her eyes tightly, clenching her fists as Trifa looked at Gambol in horror. The Weapon Spirit roared in her face, now transformed into a Panther-like Grimm. The battle wasn’t even a contest, as the Panther faunus took the White Fang agent down as if she were nothing more than an ant. After only hearing the sound of vicious chaos, Blake soon found her bindings broken and herself in Gambol’s arms.

She opened her eyes to face the now-transformed woman, who was in the process of reverting back to her normal state. The concerned look in her sister’s now-glowing purple eyes was all the cat faunus needed to know what Gambol was asking. “I’m...unharmed… We need to get home.” Blake said. “Mom and Dad are in danger. And if Sun’s there, then he might not last that long. They need us.”

She didn’t bother asking what her sister did. The blood on her claws were more than enough to tell her what she did to Trifa. Hell, the teenager could tell how much blood was in the air. So why did Blake feel like she didn’t care what Gambol did?

…

Maybe she did. Maybe she didn’t. There were too many things going on at once right now. And more important things to focus on.

Gambol nodded, putting her sister down on her feet and handing the teenager her VBCS. “And you’re right….” Blake sighed. Her sister raised an eyebrow, queuing the teenager to explain, “It was a trap… And I’m sure Ilia’s become no better than Adam…” The cat faunus bit her lip, “She...manipulated me. Broke my trust. Just like he did.” The teenager tightened her fist around her weapon’s handle, “And now...she’s threatening our parents…”

Tears...of both sadness and rage streamed down Blake’s faces as she walked over to a building and slammed her fist into the wall. “I WAS PLAYED LIKE A FUCKING FOOL! AGAIN!” She shouted, before collapsing to her knees and pounding the sidewalk in sadness, anger, and frustration. “She played me like Adam did! And she’s too DAMN blind to see that fact!”

Blake was sad that she had her trust broken again by someone who she thought was a friend. She was angry at Ilia for doing that and threatening her family. She was angry at herself for BELIEVING that Ilia could learn to be better.

And the teenager was frustrated that Ilia still couldn’t learn that the White Fang had grown into nothing more than a terrorist organization and a group of murderers.

“What will you do?” Gambol asked, her voice now in a rougher tone due to her earlier transformation. Her sister went still, before sighing, “With Ilia, who the fuck knows.” “All I know is that I’m not going to forgive her for this shit.” She said. The Weapon Spirit nodded, before transforming back into a Panther-like Grimm. Blake climbed on her back, holding on tightly as the Soul-Grimm-Faunus hybrid ran back towards their family home.

The teenager pulled out her scroll, before calling her mother. “Come on, Mom….” She whispered, begging. “Please. PLEASE pick up…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to the second half of the chapter.


	8. Part I Chapter V (Second Half)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of Chapter 5.

**(At the Belladonna Family Home…)**

Blake and Gambol arrived to see their home starting to catch flames. They were well aware of the gunfire going on inside, as well as their father’s roars. The two then turned to notice Sun, who looked pretty bruised. “Tried to lead the agents away?” Gambol asked. The blonde nodded, “And failed. A lot more than I originally thought.” The three jumped as they continued to hear the sounds of combat.

“We help Dad first. After that, we split up.” Blake said, getting off of Gambol’s back. Sun and Gambol nodded, before the three headed into the building.

Inside, Ghira was being ganged up on by the brothers Corsac and Fennec, as well as several other White Fang agents. Fennec activated his weapon, conjuring a gust of wind from it as the bearded man brought his arms to his face, blocking the attack and being pushed back a couple of feet. A White Fang agent with an assault rifle, hiding behind a pillar, aimed the firearm as he attempted to take the former chieftain down by surprise.

Quickly, Sun burst in from the window and knocked him down. Noticing this, Corsac discarded his hood, joining his brother as they prepared to launch a combined attack with their weapons. A stream of wind and fire whirled toward the blonde, who successfully blocked it by twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Flinching in minor pain, he then shouted to the younger Belladonnas, “Hurry!”

Blake jumped down from the terrace above the two fox faunus, dodging their attacks as she landed in front of them with a snarl. The brothers attempted to stab Blake, only to have their hands and weapons trapped by her ice Dust-enhanced shadow. She immediately dashed away from them, quickly hugging her father. “Where's Mom?” The cat faunus asked. Ghira looked around him, “I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away.”

“Where’s your sister?” He asked. Sun and Blake then pointed to Ghira’s right, where Gambol in her Panther-Grimm form just finished taking down several agents on her own. His eyes widened in shock, whispering, “Gods…” Gambol then looked up at him, freezing. He could tell she was frightened that he would hate her….and fear her. Of what she had become. “Sis… It’s okay…” Blake said, only for her sister to shake her head.

“No….” The now-transformed woman said in a loud whisper. She could see the shock in Ghira’s eyes...and the hesitation. The former chieftain bit his lip briefly, before walking up to his older daughter. “And here I was hoping you wouldn’t inherit any of MY bad traits.” He said, huffing out a small laugh. Gambol looked up at her father in shock, before feeling the man hug her gently. Ghira felt Gambol relax and wrap her arms around him. He then chuckled, “That’s my girl…” After gently backing up, he then looked at Blake, saying, “You two help your mother. Your friend and I will deal with these overgrown brats.” “Are you sure?” His youngest daughter asked. The former chieftain nodded, “Trust me, we can handle this. Plus, I’d like to see Mr. Wukong prove himself in action.”

Blake, predictably, groaned, “ _Papi_ , please….” Ghira just grinned, before looking at Sun. The blonde nodded, “We got this, Blake. I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!” “Get in line.” The former chieftain chuckled. He then looked at his daughters, before saying, “Go and help your mother. Please.” Reluctantly, Blake and Gambol nodded and left their father and Sun to their own devices.

As the two continued searching the house, Blake said, “We need to split up and cover more ground. We won’t find Mom at this rate.” Gambol nodded, saying, “Contact me if you find her. I’ll do the same.” before taking the opposite direction from her sister. Blake nodded and headed into a hallway.

The Weapon Spirit rushed through the building, before hearing a fight going on...and a very familiar voice. Instinctively, she rushed in the direction the sounds were coming from, arriving in the kitchen...before watching Yuma being kicked into the counter by Kali. The White Fang agent slowly got to his feet, only to be clotheslined by Gambol, flinging her across the room. The transformed woman then closed the door, before looking at her mother….who was not that shocked, surprisingly.

Then again, she DID create her when Gambol was just a nameless Soul Grimm.

“I’ll save questions for later.” Kali said, receiving a nod of agreement from her eldest daughter. “Blake, Dad, and Sun are still alright. At the moment…” Gambol explained, noticing a relieved expression from her mother. The elder woman sighed with a small smile, “Thank gods…” The two then turned to Yuma, who just got up to his feet again. “I should’ve known that Trifa would fail taking Blake back to Adam.” He groaned, spitting out blood.

“She would’ve succeeded, actually.” Gambol said. “If Blake didn’t summon me.” Yuma’s confused expression ALMOST made the Weapon Spirit grin. The panther faunus narrowed her eyes, “I’m sure you can guess what happened to Trifa.” The White Fang agent stood motionless, before gritting his teeth. “Damn bitch!” He shouted, charging at Gambol, only to be suplexed by Kali into the floor.

The elder woman snarled as she attempted to pin the White Fang agent, “You damn bastards...would have done the SAME thing.” Yuma quickly kicked her off, before scrambling to his feet and charging at Gambol...only to be caught in the panther faunus’s death grip. The White Fang agent’s terrified reaction was, to Gambol, quite satisfying. However, the transformed woman let go after Yuma successfully grazed her cheek with a bullet.

Now Yuma realized he needed to escape, but before he could, he was clawed in the face and arm by Kali. The elder woman then kicked the White Fang agent into the wall, before attempting to catch her breath. “That...is the last time you’ll try to invade my home…” She huffed out, before freezing as Yuma attempted to stand. Kali then panicked when Gambol walked up to the White Fang agent and held him by the neck, prompting Kali to grab her daughter’s arm.

“Gambol, no!” She shouted. “This isn’t going to make things better!” Her daughter looked at her, before saying, “If he and Ilia are spared, then they WILL return!” Kali shook her head, “Sweetie, believe me. Making them SCARED of you is more than enough.” She then sighed, “Gambol, you’re going to make yourself something you aren’t. Believe me, Ghira and I almost did that to ourselves.”

Gambol noticeably flinched, before Kali continued, “Blake did too. But we all noticed that. That’s why we LEFT.” The panther faunus looked at her mother in silence, before asking, “And is it worth having the people who attacked you go free? Just so they can harm you again?” Her mother blinked a couple times, before huffing out a laugh, “Who said that they were going free? There’ll be some warm cells waiting for them.”

Gambol just stared at her, before letting Yuma down, who was still terrified. Kali then cracked her knuckles, before punching the White Fang agent right in the face and knocking him out. After their opponent fell to the floor unconscious, Kali hugged her daughter tightly. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” She smiled. Gambol hesitated, before slowly returning the embrace and basically melting in it.

“Firstly, where’s your father and sister? And your friend too?” Her mother asked. The panther faunus reverted back to her normal appearance, before saying, “Dad and Sun are still fighting the Albain brothers. Blake and I split up to search for you.”

Gambol sighed, “She probably ran into Ilia.” “That brings me to my next question.” Kali said. “What happened when you were gone?” The taller of the two sighed again, “Ilia lured out Blake to ‘discuss’. Betrayed her trust and attacked you and Dad.” She noticed the shock and anger in her mother's eyes as she said that. Kali then closed her eyes and sighed, “Well, to say I’m disappointed in the girl would be an understatement.”

“Blake said it was like experiencing Adam all over again.” Gambol said. The elder woman froze, her eyes widening before growling. Clenching her fists tightly, Kali managed to suppress some of her anger, before saying, “Now I’m furious with her.”

“Seconded.” Her eldest daughter said. “But I want Blake to make her own choice. We might want to kick Ilia’s ass, but Blake needs to make her former friend regret her actions herself.” Kali sighed, nodding, “I know. But she...VIOLATED Blake’s trust.”

Gambol nodded, clenched her own fists, “I know. And she’s going to get the full brunt of Blake’s anger.” “Much like how Adam will….one day.” She explained. Kali gave a small smirk, “I’d pay to see that man beg for mercy.”

Gambol chuckled darkly, before lifting Yuma on her shoulder. “Let’s go. I’ll take the lead.” She said, receiving a nod from her mother. “Gods, I hope Summer, her family, Ember, and the others are doing better than us.” The taller woman groaned.

Kali sighed as the two left the room, “Knowing the reputation of Team STRQ, not likely.”

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile…)**

Blake immediately burst into the meeting room, before noticing a certain chameleon faunus on the balcony above her. Anger rose from the cat faunus as she narrowed her eyes, taking a defensive stance and gripping her VBCS tightly as Ilia grabbed Lightning Lash’s hilt. “Why are you still here?” Blake asked. “If you didn’t want to do this, then tell me why you’re still here in the dark.”

“I have no choice!” Ilia shouted. The cat faunus snarled, “Bullshit. We all have a choice. I chose to fight against Adam and the White Fang.” “You chose to stay.” She said. In an effort to settle the conflict somewhat peacefully, Blake put her VBCS on her back and started to walk away. “I don’t know why you think harming people is the best option for our kind…” She started with a growl. “But I SUGGEST you find out soon.”

The chameleon faunus gritted her teeth in anger, “Because it actually fucking WORKS.” Suddenly, she leaped at the other teenager, only for Blake to disappear. The cat faunus then reappeared a few feet away, holding her weapon in a defensive stance and saying, “That doesn’t mean it’s just.”, while Ilia began to attack with her whip. Dodging the attack. Blake ran along the desks and chairs in the room as Ilia attempted to strike her.

Still dodging and blocking her former friend’s attacks, Blake used her ribbon to wrap around Ilia's wrist. The chameleon faunus was then pulled towards the black haired teenager, before being kicked to the ground. The two combatants then locked blades with each other, before Ilia electrocuted the cat faunus as she shouted, “Quit...lecturing me!” Blake hissed in pain, before being kicked by Ilia into a desk and dropping her VBCS.

Ilia swiped at the cat faunus, only for Blake to use her semblance and successfully taking cover behind another desk. The cat faunus hissed and winced, before taking out her scroll and texting Gambol, “Fighting Ilia right now in the meeting room!” As she put the device away, Blake then noticed around the corner that the chameleon faunus had discarded her mask, before witnessing the lights go dark.

Quietly, Blake retrieved her weapon, before hearing a creak and getting hit in the back. ‘Fuck… She’s camouflaged…’ The cat faunus thought, getting back to her feet. She then fired off several shots, only for Ilia to easily evade them. “You could’ve left… So why didn’t you!?” The chameleon faunus shouted. Blake smirked with a small laugh, “Because I ran too much. Besides, I ran the first time around...and you know that Adam found me anyway.”

“Then why didn’t you STAY the first time around?” Ilia asked seriously. “Did you even know how much I cared about you? All while looking at Adam like some stereotypical teenage girl who’s with a hunk!?”

THAT caught Blake off guard. She raised her eyebrow in shock and confusion, before shouting, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” The cat faunus then jumped out of the way from Ilia’s whip attacks from the balcony, before taking cover behind the desks. Blake then looked at her scroll as it buzzed, before taking it out as she mumbled, “Thank gods.” Gambol’s text read, “What’s going on right now!?” “Currently fighting in the dark.” The cat faunus replied. “Any ideas?”

“If you got any fire dust, use it.” The panther faunus texted. “I know you don’t want to, but your life and ours are more important than the house.” Blake sighed, mumbling, “Sorry, Dad…”, as she took out and loaded her VBCS with fire dust. She then fired it at the shrubbery, causing the room to start catching flame. Ilia turned back to normal, before charging at the cat faunus in bladed and hand-to-hand combat.

The chameleon faunus snapped, “You used to see things the way I did. The way Adam did!” She had no clue that anger was building inside Blake as she continued, “If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left... is to attack back!” She then grabbed the cat faunus by the collar, shouting, “So fight me like you actually mean it!”, before taking a swing at her….only for Blake to catch Ilia’s fist.

“You...do NOT understand...that there’s always another option.” The cat faunus snarled, glaring at Ilia with fury. “IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANTED!?” The chameleon faunus jumped in shock and fear, taking a few steps back from Blake. “I-I don’t know what else to do!” She retorted, only to have Lightning Lash knocked out of her grip from the cat faunus throwing her VBCS at it. As the weapons clattered to the floor, Blake punched Ilia across the face, kicking her in the ribs, before shoving her into the wall.

“Do you!?” Blake snapped. “Or is that another lie!?” The chameleon faunus attempted to attack her former friend, only for the cat faunus to catch her arm, twisting it painfully, and throw her to the floor. Ilia grunted, wincing in pain as she laid on her back...with a furious Blake standing over her. The chameleon faunus immediately started backing up as Blake said, “Do you even KNOW the hell Adam put me through!?”

“He doesn’t care about the cause!” She shouted. “All he wants is to be groomed as a ‘savior’ and get his shot at petty revenge!” Ilia then found herself backed into a wall, unable to escape from the cat faunus, who she now found herself terrified of. Despite this, Blake didn’t attack...and merely shouted, “He was nothing more than a stupid crush! And he used me like any other tool! Do you know what that feels like!?”

Soon, Ilia found herself sobbing as a massive amount of guilt and fear rose from her. She was now realizing that she screwed up….big time… Despite having every reason to attack her, the cat faunus didn’t. Instead, she asked, “Did you actually care about me? In THAT way?” The chameleon faunus looked at her former friend as Blake let her rage calm down, who then said, “If you did...then WHY...did you betray my trust like Adam did? You could’ve tried to hear me out, instead of attacking my family.”

The two then stared at each other in silence, Ilia being shocked and Blake still resentful.

Soon, the Albain brothers came crashing into the room, catching their attention as the brothers’ daggers fell to the ground, followed by Ghira. Blake’s eyes widened, before she shouted, “Papi!’, attempting to rush to him….only to feel Ilia kick her away, knocking the cat faunus unconscious as her back met a chair, all while the chieftain shouted his daughter’s name in panic.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the time Blake woke up, she was in Ghira’s arms, before whispering, “ _Papi_ …” The former chieftain smiled, sighing in relief as he hugged his youngest daughter, “That’s my girl…” “How’s your head doing?” Sun asked. Blake gave a small nod, “I’ve had worse…” Her father and friend didn’t dare comment on that statement. The cat faunus then turned to notice an unconscious Corsac, the body of Fennec, and a...weeping Ilia.

Blake then stood, much to her father and friend’s worry. Just as Ghira attempted to convince his daughter to rest, a familiar voice called out to him, “ _Otou-san_ , she’s fine…” Kali and Gambol, still carrying Yuma, finally rushed into the room. Kali went up to her husband, the couple hugging each other tightly, before letting go as Kali hugged her youngest daughter and kissed her forehead.

The panther faunus put the unconscious White Fang agent on the floor with Corsac, before the two recently-arrived women glared daggers as Ilia. The chameleon faunus flinched and averted her eyes from them. Gambol took some great satisfaction from that. Ghira and Sun each raised an eyebrow, before Kali whispered in her husband’s ear. The former chieftain’s eyes widened in shock, before his wife whispered to him again.

After the couple stared at each other for a few moments, Ghira reluctantly sighed, before nodding as he whispered to the blonde next to him.

Gambol helped Blake up, before transforming and turning to face a very terrified Ilia, only for Blake to shake her head. “Sister. Please don’t.” She said, understandably shocking the room’s occupants. “She betrayed your trust…! Tried to kill you and our family…!” Gambol said. The cat faunus nodded, “I know. And believe me. I’m not forgiving her.” Blake then glared at the chameleon faunus before her.

“I...will NEVER forgive you for this.” Blake growled. “Neither you OR Adam. Because just LIKE him...you betrayed my trust and manipulated me.”

Ilia hung her head low, obviously extremely guilty as tears ran down her face, “I’m sor-.” The chameleon faunus was cut off, flinching as Blake said, “If you ARE sorry, then explain all of THIS to me.”, as she gestured to the burning building around them. The brunette lowered her head further in silence as more tears fell from her face.

“Adam will be attacking Haven soon...” She mumbled. “You....need to know that...” Blake raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to tell me that it’s hopeless?” The chameleon faunus looked up at her former friend, before hanging her head low.

After a few moments, the cat faunus finally sighed, before saying, “Get out.”

Everyone looked at her in shock.

“If you actually ARE remorseful of what you did…” Blake started, tightening her fists. “Then I suggest you run. And stay the hell away from me, my family, and my friends.” She then narrowed her eyes, “And if you DARE say they’ll do the same that you and Adam did, then I can prove that you’re wrong.”

“I know damn well that my family would never betray me.” Blake said. “Same with my friends, who are from Mistral, Vale, and even ATLAS. For fuck’s sake, one of them is a Schnee!” She can see the shock and bewilderment in Ilia’s eyes...and a hint of fear.

Again, a part of Blake felt satisfied.

“Hell, one of my friends is my significant other...and she and I would fight...and probably die for one another.” The cat faunus explained. “As would her family. So don’t think...or believe...that they’d do the same thing you and Adam did to me.”

“They’re better than that. And I'll deal with Adam when I see him next.” Blake growled. “Now get out...before I lose more of my temper.”

At first, Ilia remained still. Like she was frozen...or hypnotized… However, one step and growl from the cat faunus made her scramble to her feet and run outside, escaping the building...and possibly any further violence.

“I’ve called the fire department and police. They’ll be here soon.” Sun said, putting his scroll in his pocket. The Belladonna family nodded, before they all exited the building, getting Corsac, Yuma, and any other unconscious White Fang agents outside.

Later, after the Belladonnas and Sun exited the building, officers had arrived. The fire department quickly doused the flames as the police arrested the remaining White Fang agents and took them away.

Thankfully, Gambol had reverted back to her normal state, knowing that the officers would panic with a Grimm walking around. The Belladonnas and Sun were also given some medical treatment, thankfully.

After the police had left, Blake felt her mother and sister hug her tightly as she sat on the ground. “I’m so sorry, Blake…” Kali whispered, rocking her daughter back and forth. “I’m sorry that you had to experience that pain all over again. Let alone experience it in the first place.” The cat faunus let out a shaky sigh, before resting her head on her mother’s shoulder. She could hear Gambol purring from behind, which helped her relax.

“Sorry...about the house…” Blake mumbled. Kali kissed her daughter’s forehead, smiling, “It’s okay, sweetie. The house can be repaired.” “Life is much more fragile though.” She explained. “Please don’t ever forget that.” Blake nodded, resting her head again.

“What now?” Sun asked. The cat faunus bit her lip, before saying softly, “We do what we were supposed to do.” “Blake…” Ghira started, only to stop when her youngest daughter shook her head. “Adam will attack Haven soon.” She explained. “I need to let our friends know. We ALL need to help them.” The chieftain and Kali looked at each other, before nodding. “Well, let’s see if we can get a means of transport first.” Ghira said.

Sun raised his hand, “Actually, isn’t there that captain who still owes you a favor for defeating that Sea Feilong?” Blake nodded, “Yeah. Maybe I can ask him for transport.” “That just leaves getting recruits.” Gambol said. “And they’ll need to hear from someone they can trust.” The cat faunus nodded, before noticing that all eyes were on her. Blake’s jaw dropped, before she frantically shook her head, “No. That’s not happening.” “Kitten, you’re the best choice there is.” Kali said. Ghira nodded, “Seconded.”

“I highly doubt that.” Their youngest daughter said. Gambol let go of her sister, before moving to the side of her. “Blake.” She said in a tone that caught her sister’s attention. “They need to hear from someone....who KNOWS and has EXPERIENCED how bad the White Fang has become.” Blake continued to stare at the panther faunus, before Gambol said, “Only YOU can convince them.”

Everyone looked at Blake in silence for several moments, before the cat faunus sighed. “Well, when you put it like that, it’s hard to say no.” She said, a small smile forming on her face. “Alright, I’ll do it.” She nodded, before looking at her parents. Blake then asked, “Care to help me with that?” Her parents chuckled as her father went up to her and ruffled her hair, “Of course, kiddo.”

Blake felt her smile grow as reassurance flowed through her. She could do this. She had to.

For her family, her friends….and for the part of her that had suffered for far too long when she was a White Fang agent.

And to hopefully put all that guilt, fear, and torment to rest.

So that no one else had to go through what she did. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for Chapter 5.
> 
> Now, this was a struggle to write, due to college going on and my anxiety over Volume 8 and the show’s future plot skyrocketing.
> 
> So yeah, this is another thing that can happen with Weapon Spirits. Should a Weapon Spirit be separated from their master, a wielder can recite a chant that will open a portal to the Weapon Spirit.
> 
> However, there are different risks. For Gambol, her risk is transforming into a Panther Grimm variant. Much like how Summer turned into a Beowolf Grimm variant.
> 
> As you can see, I’ve chosen to have Blake not trust Ilia, as her trust was violated by her former friend. And as you saw, Blake is feeling like she’s going through the same pain Adam put her through. All over again.
> 
> Now...about the ending. Obviously, I wanted Blake to be very resentful. However, I knew that she’d probably feel like she’d be no better than Adam and the White Fang if she tried to fight Ilia more.
> 
> So, I decided to have Blake give her chances, but demanding her to leave and never get near her or her family again. I decided to have Ilia lose to Blake by having the cat faunus use what Ilia thought worked: Fear.
> 
> Next chapter, we check in with the majority of the protagonists...and witness the start of the Battle of Haven.


	9. Part I Chapter VI (First Half)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Re-Bonding In Mistral! This is chapter 6, which is the same as chapter 5, only in the RWY, SQ, and JNPR + O POV. Raven’s POV is also featured.
> 
> For those of you wondering, this chapter takes place during Volume 5’s episodes 7-9 and the beginning of episode 11.
> 
> Like the last chapter, this is semi-original.
> 
> As such, this’ll be long...and split into two parts. Also, due to shit going on, this might be a weak addition, so I’m sorry if it’s not that good.
> 
> As usual, please give constructive criticism and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

**(In a forest in Mistral...)**

“Raven!”

The tribe leader perked up from her thoughts, turning to face Vernal peeking through the curtains. “We have guests… Salem’s...” The young woman said. The Spring Maiden sighed, rubbing her eyes. This was NOT what she was hoping...but now the two had to play their part. “If they ask for a maiden, you know what to do.” The red clad woman said, placing Summer’s cloak on the bed and putting on her helmet. “We planned for this after all.”

Vernal nodded as the tribe leader walked outside, noticing Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Watts. She also noticed the bandits surrounding them. “I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home.” Raven started with a smirk. “Either I'm losing my memory…” She then growled, raising her voice in anger, “Or you've all lost your DAMN spines!” Chuckling darkly, Cinder raised her human hand, “Don’t be too upset with them, Raven. They merely recognized the power of a Maiden.”

After a few moments of silence, the tribe leader ordered, “Leave us and pack your things. We’re moving.” The bandits, excluding Vernal, nodded and split up. Raven then looked at Salem’s followers, “I don’t believe we’ve met. Even though I know about your ‘godly’ master.” Mercury went to open his mouth, only to be silenced by the tribe leader as she said, “And I doubt anyone would fear you… Especially given your cowardly stunt at the tournament and Beacon.”

“Why you old fuc-!” The gray clad follower almost shouted, only to shut up again as Cinder’s eye glowed. “Knock. It. Off.” She growled at him. “Or do you WANT to get CHARRED?”

Mercury froze, before backing up, his face pale and in fright. “That’s what I thought. Good child.” Raven said, grinning as she saw the terrified look in the gray haired brat’s eyes. “Now, your names?”

“Cinder Fall.” The Fall Maiden said. “My associate, Arthur Watts and my disciples, Emerald and Mercury.” The tribe leader nodded, “Two children you've tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian scientist…” She then looked at Cinder in the eye, “And a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. You certainly seem to have a case of egomania, is that about right?”

“I was also a doctor, to be fair.” Watts said, before nodding. “Though everything else was on point.” Raven hummed with amusement, “You flatter me. Though…I’m sure you’re after the Spring Maiden. Correct?” Cinder nodded with a grin, before the tribe leader looked to Vernal. The young woman nodded, before playing her part. While Raven used her Maiden powers, Vernal choreographed movements, successfully making the four believe that the young woman was the Spring Maiden.

“Now then…” Raven said. “Now that you got your proof, what is it you’re REALLY after?”

As Cinder grinned, Raven knew damn well that whatever these brats were planning in Salem’s will, she’d have to follow along for the time being.

For her family’s sake.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Meanwhile...)**

“Okay, so...what else do we need to be filled in on?” Yang asked. Weiss and Willow nodded, with the heiress saying, “We’d like to know too. Even though we talked virtually, there...seems to be something more complex going on.”

The group had gone back to Mistral, planning on warning Haven about Salem’s threat. They were hoping they could, at least, PREVENT further harm and loss of life. However, Summer, Evergreen, Qrow, Willow, and Ember KNEW that was a very heavy gamble...and were prepared for the possible oncoming battle. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss could tell that going to Haven could dictate a LOT of dangerous possibilities...and would have to look to the former STRQ leader, Qrow, and Evergreen for guidance.

Even though it was just vague, Summer had made it clear that she knew of Salem’s capabilities.

Speaking of the former STRQ leader, ever since returning from her night with Raven, she...hadn’t been in the happiest of moods. It was clear that the tallest of the group was trying to force herself to seem happy...or indifferent at the very least.

But every now and then, cracks in her behavior began to show.

No one dared to comment on them, thankfully. Qrow and Evergreen obviously knew the pain she was going through, as did Ember. Yang and Ruby knew as well...and were pretty certain the rest of the group had begun putting the pieces together too.

Though questions about that, if anyone dared had any, could wait. There was a bigger matter to discuss.

At the moment, only Qrow was absent from the room, as he was attempting to notify the academy about their arrival.

Ruby sighed, “It’s...a lot.” “To summarize what’s new, we need to stop Salem, the typical evil witch, from causing more harm.” She said. “Yes, magic exists...or still does. She wants the Maidens for her plan.” Willow nodded, “Sounds simple enough.” “Agreed, but one question. You mean to tell us that that fairytale is real?” Yang asked.

The group nodded, before Summer said, “Look at me, Yang.” Said blonde did so...only to meet her stepmom’s emotionless and tired expression. Yang’s eyes went wide, before sighing, “Mom’s one...isn’t she?” The former STRQ leader nodded, “The Spring one...and not by choice.”

“Cinder’s the Fall Maiden...which she stole.” Pyrrha explained. “Another reason why she attacked Beacon.” Yang clenched her fists, before growling, “That bitch...” Everyone nodded in agreement, with Pyrrha saying, “I feel like it’s my fault. I was given the choice to be the next Maiden…” “But I turned it down…” The red head explained, her expression saddening.

Jaune and Evergreen looked at her, shocked, with the JNPR leader saying, “Pyrrha, we had NO idea that this would happen.” Ruby nodded in agreement, “Even though Mom and I knew of Cinder’s criminal activities, there were too many unknowns…” “Not to mention it was extremely difficult to question or stop her anyway.” Summer added. She then turned to Evergreen, “I’m sure you or someone you know may have some info that could be useful?”

The silver haired man sighed, “Me, no. But I do know someone.” “Would you like to speak up, Ozma?” The former headmaster asked, looking at Oscar. “The kids need answers, even the one you’re currently occupying.” Everyone froze, before turning to the youngest of the group in shock and confusion.

Willow and Ember noticed that Summer remained expressionless…

They assumed that she had known for a bit of time...and figured Qrow knew as well.

Oscar sighed, raising a finger, before flicking his head. “Be kind and introduce yourself…” He said. “Please.” A few moments passed, before a new voice emerged from the boy’s lips, “Greetings…” The new voice did not seem happy about being revealed. Everyone turned to the former headmaster, who said, “This is Ozma. A….former acquaintance of Salem’s.” “Former?” Summer raised an eyebrow. After a few moments, her jaw nearly dropped, “Do NOT fucking tell me…”

Ozma raised Oscar’s hand, using the boy’s face to show his embarrassment and hesitance. “I’m her….ex...or widow, technically.” The immortal said. “That story will have to wait, though. Now, your questions?” “Firstly, how are you even alive…!?” Yang asked. Ozma sighed, tapping Oscar’s forehead, “I’m...cursed, by the God of Light, with immortality. Much like Salem is…”

“So, you got magic too? Like a wizard or mage of some sort?” Ruby asked. Ozma nodded, “Indeed. However, it is dwindling…” “What…?” Evergreen asked. “How…!?” Ozma sighed, “I do not know, currently…” “Maybe because I shared some of it…” He guessed. “I shared a large amount of it with four young women who would eventually become the first Maidens.” Willow tilted her head, “And the Branwen twins? You shared with them too?”

The immortal nodded, “Yes, but only a small fraction. Qrow will tell you that they made their choice, but…” He then trailed off, going silent for a few moments, before saying, “I don’t know if that’s true…” The immortal then looked at Oscar’s arms, before sighing, “This is probably stupid to ask you…” “Will you help me stop Salem from taking more lives? From taking more families?” He asked. “If you don’t, I understand. Really, I do. You...all deserve much better than this life....”

“Why?” Summer asked, drawing attention towards her. “Why are you giving us a choice?” Her tone was frighteningly serious, enhanced further by the glare she gave the immortal. Ozma lowered Oscar’s head, before Evergreen said, “It’s because of Oscar… Isn’t it?” The immortal sighed, “He’s a CHILD…as are all of YOU. I’d be destroying another family...again.”

“Just like I unintentionally did all those millennia ago.” He mumbled. “I...think I might be just as bad as Salem…”

After a few moments of tense silence, Summer looked at Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, before shifting to Weiss, Willow, and Ember, and then finally at her own daughters. Closing her eyes, she forced a sigh, before saying, “Fine. We’ll do it.” “But if you keep more secrets...or if those I love dearly nearly die...I’m calling it quits.” She said. “Clear?”

Ozma nodded Oscar’s head, “Yes, ma’am.” The former STRQ leader then looked at Evergreen, before sighing, “Good. In that case, I’ll let Qrow know.”

With that, she left the room, before Oscar was given back control. After noticing everyone’s shocked expressions, he asked, “Did...something happen?” The group sighed with relief that the youngest of the group was back with them, before Evergreen said, “I’ll...fill you in about it later.” “It’s a bit much…” He explained. The farm boy nodded, noticeably feeling a little awkward.

Weiss, noticeably a little frightened by Summer’s threat, whispered to Yang and Ruby, “What...the fuck was that…?” The red cloaked leader cleared her throat, before rubbing the back of her neck, “Let’s just...say that she’s VERY protective over who and what she cares about...and leave it at that.” “She’ll open up and share the full story when she remembers and feels comfortable.” Yang added. “Besides, I’m sure any person who loves their family that much would do the same…”

Weiss slowly nodded, dropping the topic, since she KNEW Yang was right. More importantly though...after how awkward that conversation was...it would be WISE to avoid that kind of topic in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to part 2.


	10. Part I Chapter VI (Second Half)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Part 2 of Chapter 6.

**(The next morning…)**

As everyone was having breakfast, still absorbing the conversation from last night, the youngest of the team leaders went to the living room.

“Yang…” Ruby called out. Her big sister hummed from the couch, turning to face the younger of the two with a raised eyebrow. The red cloaked teenager bit her lip. She knew she shouldn’t ask this... But she wanted to try and help. “Do you...want to talk about Blake and...our other mom…?” She asked with hesitation. As expected, the blonde sighed, “Blake, yes. Mom...I’d like to wait for now.”

“She didn’t come back with Mom...did she?” Ruby asked, sitting next to her big sister on the couch. Yang shook her head, “No, but I get why. Stepmom gave Mom a choice and Mom alone has to decide if she’s ready to return.” “She’d do the same with us, if we were in that position.” She explained. “It’s just…” The blonde sighed, racking her fingers through her hair.

“I just...wished this was an easy choice for her.” She said. “I get it. She wants to protect us and proud of her for that.” Ruby nodded in agreement, before asking, “But you want her to do it where you can spend time with her. Right?” “I know it’s a bit hypocritical…” Yang said. “But, unlike Blake, I’ve been without Mom my whole life…”

“I can’t talk to her the same way I can speak to Blake.” The blonde said. “I…still don’t know Mom well enough for that.” Her younger sister nodded, “I get that. Also, unlike our other mom, you and Blake have a more effective means of staying in contact.”

Yang nodded in agreement as she rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “I know you’re questioning your thoughts. I am too…” The younger of the two said. “So, trust me. We’ll both get answers soon enough. I’m sure...”

“She might be anxious over Dad’s possible reaction too.” She explained. Yang nodded, before shivering, “I don’t want to know how bad THAT might end up.” Ruby nodded in agreement, “We’ll see how it goes... and support them in the best way we can.”

The blonde nodded, before the two rested on the couch. As the morning went on, they watched Jaune spending time with Pyrrha, while Ren spent time with Nora. “Those two pairs are cute together.” Yang chuckled. Ruby grinned, “Aren’t they?”

Weiss then sat down next to them, with Ruby saying, “Your mom looks WAY different now.” The heiress gave a soft chuckle, “Yeah. It’s almost unbelievable.” “But it’s nice. I’m happy with it.” Weiss smiled. “She...finally feels better about herself.”

The tallest of the three sighed, “Speaking of parents, will Blake and Gambol’s like us?”

Weiss sighed, “I hope so. I don’t want to be judged based on my father’s actions.” “From what Mom said since our virtual meeting, they seem really nice and understanding.” Ruby said. “We might be good in their eyes, if they believe Blake.”

“Speaking of Blake, she texted me earlier.” Yang said. Her sister and Weiss turned to look at the blonde, to which she said, “We’ll need to be careful. White Fang’s gonna attack Haven soon.” “Shit…” Ruby whispered, to which Yang nodded. “Yeah.” The blonde replied. “How long do we have?” The heiress asked. The blonde sighed, “Approximately two weeks. They could attack earlier. We’ll need to hurry and be cautious.” “Blake and her family will be coming to help us out.” She explained.

Ruby and Weiss nodded. That was, at least, one good sign.

The three noticed Evergreen comforting Oscar in the kitchen. “Seems like last night made him feel worse about himself.” The youngest of the three said. Yang nodded, “It was Ozma, not him.” The heiress nodded, “Though it seems he’s struggling to see the difference.”

The sister pair nodded in agreement. Qrow entered the living room with a mug of coffee, before looking at his nieces. The two just each gave him a reassuring nod, before he gently combed their bangs out of their eyes with a chuckle.

“Guys…?”

Everyone turned to face Summer as she entered the room, before Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Evergreen’s eyes widened. As the former STRQ leader stood before them, she was in the EXACT appearance she had prior to her death. She was shorter, had no scars, had longer hair, and had her black dress again.

Yang immediately sat up, before she and Ruby began standing.

“Sum…?” The former bandit called out, covering his lips in shock as he almost dropped the mug. His former leader nodded, shaking, “Please...tell me I’m not DREAMING. Please tell me...that I’m still here.”

Immediately, the former bandit realized that his former leader had triggered her strongest ability. Her unique semblance: Transformation.

Putting the mug on the table, Qrow walked up to her and racked his fingers through the woman’s hair, before holding her. “I’m SO proud of you…” He said, a smile forming on his face. “You remembered your greatest strength.” Something in the former STRQ leader cracked as she broke into tears, burying her face into the now taller man’s shoulder and holding him tightly. “It’s okay, Sum. It’s okay.” The former bandit whispered. “This is real. You’re not dreaming. You’re still here.”

Yang and Ruby, without hesitation, immediately rushed up to them and hugged their mom. Qrow gave a weak, yet genuine chuckle as he said, “I’m so proud of you…” Summer finally pulled back a bit, wiping her face dry and sniffing. “Sorry…” She mumbled, referring to the stain on Qrow’s shoulder. The former bandit smiled, “Don’t be. You know I’d sacrifice a dry shoulder for you, Rae, Tai, and the kids any day.”

The now shorter woman nodded, before holding her daughters...or at least attempting to, given that the two had wrapped their arms around her waist and abdomen from behind her.

As the two teenagers released their hold on the former STRQ leader, she let out a sigh. “I’ve missed this…” She mumbled with a tired smile, before pointing at the stubbled man in front of her. “Doesn’t mean you get to use the height jokes, Qrow.” The former bandit gave a fake pout, “You’re no fun.” Summer gave a genuine chuckle, “And even though I’m shorter, I’m still a can of ass-kicking. I told you that ages ago.” Qrow smiled, raising his hands with a nod, “Yes, yes. You did.”

The two stood like that for a few moments, before Summer once again tightly hugged the taller man. “Easy, Sum…” The former bandit said with a smile. “I got you.” He felt his former leader nod, tightening her hold on him.

Summer began to wonder if this was what it was like. To love yourself.

…

She believed that this was probably ONE way to love yourself. If so, she’d take it with every bit of joy in her.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Some time later…at Haven Academy…)**

Finally the group had arrived at the academy. And as they entered, the headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart welcomed them. “Why hello. Thank you for...coming.” He said with a nervous chuckle. “There seems to be...more of you than last time.” Everyone raised an eyebrow, before Qrow said, “Well, the more the merrier, as they say. What’s going on with the council?” “Why did you...bring your weapons?” Lionheart asked.

Once again, the group was confused by the headmaster’s nervous tone…

As well as getting suspicious…

“We’re huntsmen, Lionheart.” Evergreen said, before giving his fellow headmaster a concerned expression. “Is everything alright?” The bearded faunus nodded, “Yes, of course! I apologize.” “Haven’t had my evening coffee yet.” He explained.

Summer and Evergreen knew THAT was a lie and a half.

Suddenly, Summer felt Yang gently tugging on her sleeve as she whispered, “Mom’s here.” The former STRQ leader knew Ember heard that...and probably Ruby and Qrow too. The tallest of the group turned towards the balcony Yang was now pointing to, revealing a black bird on it. Nodding, she then said, “Raven… If you could be polite and come down here, please.”

The group watched as the bird flew from the balcony and landed in front of Summer, before transforming and revealing Raven, removing her mask...and still wearing Summer’s cloak. “You are too observant for your own good.” She said...with a noticeably somber tone.

That alone made Yang realize that her mother didn’t want to be at Haven. Qrow went up to the two, asking, “The hell are you doing here…?” Summer continued to look at her former partner in the eye, before whispering, “You’re not here by choice… Are you?”

The tribe leader sighed, whispering, “Bribed. Salem’s brats want the Relic.” The twins could hear the uncanny wolf growl from their former leader. “And Vampier?” The taller woman asked. Raven closed her eyes, “She’ll be here too.”

Summer sighed, “Very well then. I can make her beg for mercy again.” “I know you will.” The elder Branwen whispered with a small smirk. “Plan is to trick them into fucking up.” The taller woman chuckled, “I’m glad you still got that clever side of you.” The twins smiled, before noticing their former leader grinning as she said to them, “Better make this convincing. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The Branwens whispered, obviously a little anxious by how willing Summer seemed to go along with this plan. The three then backed up from each other, before Summer whispered in each of her daughters’ ears. As she did that, Qrow successfully managed to distract Lionheart by asking Raven in a convincing angry tone, “There’s only one reason you’d be here. You got the Spring Maiden, right?”

Unexpectedly, the elder twin gave Qrow a noticeable flinch. His jaw nearly dropped in shock. ‘ _ Oh fuck, do NOT tell me… _ ’ He thought to himself in worry. Summer paled, realizing that Qrow didn’t know that Raven was a Maiden...and she was certain the tribe leader was internally panicking.  _ ‘Those two need to play their cards VERY carefully right now. _ ’ She thought. ‘ _ Or we’re so fucked… _ ’

“I do.” Raven said...and as expected, Qrow was even more shocked. ‘ _ Fuck… _ ’ He thought, before saying, “Okay… Then help us by letting her join us…” “Not that simple, little brother.” The tribe leader said. “You know as well as I do that fighting Salem is just a LOSING battle.” Her little brother sighed, “Rae, we’ve been over this. We can stop her. She’s not invincible.”

“She’s right, Qrow.” Summer suddenly said in a monotone voice, drawing a lot of shocked reactions towards her. “Nearly...died ONCE...against Salem.”

The twins and Evergreen looked the most horrified out of everyone present. Against her better judgement, the elder Branwen asked, “Then why are you still fighting?” “Not. Just...protecting you all…” Her former leader said, once again in a monotone voice. The twins felt like their hearts SHATTERED when they heard that. Raven could tell that Evergreen seemed very guiltful over this. Summer’s fingers twitched, before she said, “Can’t kill HER. But her TOOLS, on the other hand…”

“Kill off...or defeat her support? She’s alone.” The former STRQ leader said. “We can, at least...make her fail.” She then perked up, looking around her, as if she had forgotten where she was. Summer then cleared her throat, before saying, “Sorry… That was...something I needed to get off my chest...for quite some time.” “I think…” She mumbled. The group and Raven assumed that the taller woman just had a flashback and whatever thoughts that were still buried decided to show up.

Raven seemed to know very well as to what Summer was talking about earlier.

“As much as I’d like to continue this discussion...and be proven wrong....” The tribe leader started. “This group won’t let me waste anymore time.” She then half-heartedly swung Omen down, opening a portal. A fireball and an energy blast launched out, both hitting Summer to little effect. She had dashed in front of Ruby...and as the smoke cleared, the former STRQ leader glared into the portal. “I see you got a new toy to play with.” She said as Vampier stepped out.

The Bat Queen grinned smugly, “Yeah. Do you like it?” “A...friend of mine has a new toy as well.” She said pointing at the portal as Cinder stepped into the room. The teenagers paled as their eyes widened in shock.

“Thought you saw the last of me, brats?” The red-dressed woman grinned. She and Vampier then looked at a now-furious Pyrrha. The Bat Queen raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

It was taking a lot of strength from Jaune, Ren, and Nora to make sure the armored redhead didn’t rush in and get fatally injured again. Cinder looked at Ruby, who looked like she saw a ghost. “Did you like my gift?” The Fall Maiden asked with a grin.

“How…?” The red cloaked teenager asked, shocked that Cinder was standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER. Her mind almost flashed back to her nightmare as the red-dressed woman sighed, “Salem’s QUITE generous. Gave me a new arm, new ability…”

“And freed me from my FEAR of you damn brats.” She emphasized with a grin. She then snapped her fingers and soon, Mercury, Emerald, and Vernal had entered the room. “Ah, if it isn’t the assholes who tried to make us look bad.” Yang smirked. “Now we can kick your asses without feeling guilty.” Ruby managed to ignore Cinder as she looked at her sister and Ember, “You two want my scythe?”

The taller blonde ruffled the younger Rose’s hair, “Thanks, kid. But we’d rather punch their teeth out.”, before going into Yang’s gauntlet. The blonde teenager looked at Ruby, obviously concerned as she whispered, “Are you going to be okay?” The younger of the two shook her head, “I...really don’t know…” Weiss put a hand on her leader’s shoulder, “You understand that you have us to help you. Right?”

Ruby gave a small smile and nodded, before jumping as Willow shielded them from another fireball. “What’s the game plan?” She asked Summer. The former STRQ leader narrowed her eyes, before saying, “Vampier’s mine.” She then looked at the teenagers, “Can you take on Cinder and her brainwashed children?” After a few moments of silence of looking at each other, both teams nodded. Summer smiled, giving them a reassuring nod.

She then looked at Qrow and Evergreen, “You two and Willow try to take on Raven and Vernal.” “At least to make this somewhat believable to Cinder…” She whispered. The three adults nodded, before Qrow and Summer noticed a brief, but thankful smile on the tribe leader’s face. “Do me a favor and don’t hold back,  _ brawd. _ ” Raven said. Reluctantly, Qrow nodded, “If that’s what you want,  _ chwaer. _ ”

Cinder formed a flame in her hand with a grin, while Vampier charged her new pistols. “If we’re all done with this chit-chat…” The Fall Maiden started. “Time. For. Some. FUN!” Summer immediately pulled out her sabers, before everyone began charging at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was hard, but I hope it was good enough.
> 
> College is a pain in the fucking ass and some personal shit with anxiety had also prolonged this.
> 
> Now, Transformation works like this: Summer can transform into things that represent her or her bloodline (for example: A giant gray wolf, a legit giant, a Beowolf Grimm, herself prior to her death or during Beacon, and...something else that will be revealed in the future, hopefully). She can partially transform into other creatures, but it’s difficult to do so. Also, she prefers not doing it with other things.
> 
> Of course, these forms (excluding the mysterious one (for reasons not yet set in stone) and her appearances prior to her initial death (because it's just a cosmetic change)) all have their own benefits and flaws.
> 
> Naturally, her wolf forms can allow her to communicate with canines, like Zwei for example. As her Beowolf Grimm form was granted by the Grimm blood now inside her, she’s able to communicate with Grimm.
> 
> The next three chapters will ALL be about Haven’s fall. With a LOT of differences.


End file.
